Kold Blooded Kouple
by CryoManceR
Summary: Events take place during MK 9 story mode, at the start of Smoke's chapter. Story follows Sub zero right after he seperates from Smoke. Kitana is sent by Shao Kahn to intercept the Lin Kuei intruders. Kitana has no idea Shao Kahn also sent Skarlet to help finish the job. Features my favorite Krack Kouple. I tried to stay close to the game, while altering select events.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Prologue**

* * *

Shao Kahn grew angry upon hearing the news of invaders in his realm. A slave of his had just informed him, that two Lin Kuei had been detected coming through a portal towards the south of Outworld.

He decided he would send his daughter Kitana to investigate.

"Kitana!" he commanded. She was at his side in a moment as he sat on his throne.

"Confront these pathetic intruders. Make sure they are not here to interfere with my plans. Use whatever force is necessary to stop them…do NOT disappoint me." Shao Kahn warned.

"As you wish, emperor..." Kitana bowed.

The Princess turned to carry out her orders.

As soon as Kitana left The Emperor's throne room, Shao Kahn signalled to one of his slaves.

"Release the warrior, and bring her to me" he ordered.

He was referring to 'The Lady in Red', a vicious new warrior he had recently created using sorcery and the blood drawn from countless warriors of the past. She was the first 'Hemomancer' in existence, and had great skills and deadly power. He named her 'Skarlet' which was befitting of her character. He only trusted his own creations and was confident that she would not disappoint him. Shao Kahn was pleased with his latest experiment.

Moments later, the slave returned with Skarlet, who was walking close behind. He had unchained the dangerous fighter who had been locked up in the coliseum.

"Skarlet, my dear. I trust you will not disappoint me with any order I give you. I want you to follow Kitana, and assist her in eliminating any intruders…"

Skarlet gave a single nod as she turned to walk away. She hardly ever spoke.

"Make sure you go undetected, I do not want Kitana learning of your involvement in this. Kill and strike from the shadows. She cannot find out that I sent you." Shao Kahn growled after her.

He knew Kitana would grow upset with him if she discovered that he had sent in extra help to assist in completing her mission. If she were to find out Shao Kahn had no trust in her, the uneasy loyalty she had for her father would be lost, and Shao Kahn needed every follower he could muster, if he was to be successful in invading and conquering Earthrealm.

Skarlet bowed. She suddenly turned toward the disposable slave Shao Kahn ordered to retrieve her, and slashed him fiercely across the throat, spilling his blood and dropping him to the ground. She drained and absorbed every last drop of blood from the carcass before leaving to complete her mission. She gained power, strength and energy from the fallen warrior. She was ruthless and ready.

Shao Khan smiled like a proud father, as he was definitely impressed.

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Skarlet caught up to Kitana who was heading towards her destination. She stalked behind in the shadows, moving as stealthy and as quickly as possible. Skarlet had absolutely no interaction with the princess of Outworld, as Shao Kahn kept Kitana in the dark with most things he conjured up behind the scenes. The existence of Skarlet herself and Mileena, who was an evil clone of Kitana, being a couple of them. If Skarlet wasn't a cold blooded killing machine she might've felt a little bad for the princess. To have a father so cold and calculating behind your back probably was not a pleasant thing.

Skarlet didn't care much for the family drama, as she was still too focused on getting used to her own creation. She had been born into Outworld over a year ago, and was still adjusting to her brand new body. It was difficult for her to control, as she moved too fast to even comprehend herself. It felt like all the skill and power she had just wanted to explode out of her body. Before she could even think of an attack, her body reacted. It was like a young inexperienced teenager behind the wheel of a really fast car. It was definitely going to take some getting used to.

Kitana had reached the shores. Skarlet watched from the shadows unbeknownst to her.

Kitana had found the two mysterious intruders who were a few hundred feet away walking along the bloody beach.

Skarlet made a quick move and dashed across the beach and hid in the corpses that littered the wastelands.

She spotted the two ninjas. One was in grey ninja armour and the other in ice blue. Frost and cold air seemed to be emanating from him. Upon setting her eyes on the Cryomancer, she suddenly felt different. She found herself attracted to him. This body of flesh she had, definitely had weird feelings and sensations to it. Not all of them experienced in her one year of existence.

Something in her chest beat rapidly and she felt…weak. Her emotions were overwhelming her. She didn't like it. She chose to ignore what was happening, and refocused on her mission. She watched as the two ninjas spoke and went over their plans.

The two Lin Kuei warriors Smoke and Tundra had just traveled through a portal arriving on the shores of Outworld.

"We should stay together Tundra, assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention, not all of it welcome…" Smoke suggested.

"You are right Smoke, but assuming Bi Han's identity is the best way to honour him"

Tundra replied.

"Let us proceed then, Sub Zero." Smoke smiled under his mask. He was proud of Tundra's devotion to his older brother.

"We should separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered." Sub Zero replied.

"If only they had been more forth coming with the details of your brother's demise…We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us all he knows."

Sub Zero's mood changed. "If he killed Bi Han, he will die…Be stealthful as the night." He said in a serious tone.

"... And as deadly as the dawn" Smoke continued.

And with that, the two Lin Kuei warriors went their separate ways.

Sub Zero spoke with confidence and just seemed so commanding that it impressed Skarlet. It was such a pity, that she had to kill a warrior so handsome, powerful and good looking. She wondered if she should tell him that his older brother was killed by Scorpion and transformed into Noob Saibot by Quan Chi, just to give him a peace of mind before finishing him off. She decided against it.

Skarlet watched as Kitana approached Smoke while Sub Zero was already too far away to hear their confrontation. She decided she would watch what unfolded before tracking down Sub Zero and putting an end to his life.

Kitana stormed right up to Smoke and spoke.

"The Emperor was wise to send me here. The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm".

"Wise though your emperor might be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business." Smoke shot back.

Kitana was furious. "I am Kitana, princess of Outworld, and I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders!" She declared before taking a fighting stance.

The two began to fight as Skarlet decided it was time to complete her task. She was confident that Kitana had things under control. _She should have no problem dispatching Smoke_, Skarlet thought, as the moment she had been waiting for had arrived. Skarlet was going to hunt down the other Lin Kuei intruder: Sub Zero.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

CHAPTER 2

Sub Zero walked with purpose and determination. He did not exactly know which direction he was heading in, but he just knew that he would end up at the right place and with the right person. Someone who would give him all the answers that he needed. He was grateful that Smoke had accompanied him on his mission. They would both be under scrutiny by the Lin Kuei for disobeying their orders, and abandoning the clan without official leave.

Sub Zero saw a chamber on the horizon. Outworld was definitely a place where you needed an ally to watch your back. He silently wished well for his comrade Smoke.

Just then, he sensed something. He was being followed. His senses were on high alert and whoever was stalking him had better be prepared to have their spine ripped out. The Cryomancer stopped, and turned around to scan his surroundings.

Skarlet knew her position was up. As stealthy as she was, she was trying to sneak up on another master assassin, which was really not wise on her part. She decided to confront him head on. She was going to use her skill and attack him, instead of trying to kill him from the shadows. She liquified into a pool of blood, and made her way towards the front of the Cold warrior.

Sub Zero took a fighting stance but was unsure of what has happening. A pool of moving blood made its way and started to take shape in front of him. _What kind of sorcery is this? _Sub Zero thought to himself.

"Who are you, monster!?" Sub Zero demanded an answer as the blood shape started to take the form of a young woman. Sub Zero was shocked.

Once the form completed, a lady in red stood before him. She wore red armour and loincloths which were very revealing. Blades were strapped to her thigh and she had two swords sheathed behind her back. Her red mask concealed half her face which was surrounded with bangs of red hair. She wore it in a low ponytail. Sub Zero was awestruck at the sight of the stunning warrior. She had such a sexy look for an assassin.

Sub Zero couldn't let his thoughts betray him. He didn't know who she was, so therefore, he considered her an enemy.

"Do not interrupt me on my path, I will not tolerate any games the sorcerers of this Outworld may have." Sub Zero declared.

Skarlet stood silent and gazed at her target. His blue eyes were as cold as steel,and she could not look away from them, as hard as she tried. Skarlet had no problem looking into the eyes of people she killed, but this was different. It made her feel uncomfortable. Sub Zero stared straight back at her, deep into her grey eyes.

She never felt this way about a man before, not even with Ermac who had been her mentor. Shao Kahn had ordered Ermac to train her how to use her body and skills right after her creation. Ermac had tried to take advantage of her flesh one time but soon found out the hard way, that Skarlet was not an object to be trifled with. He never made an advance after that.

Sub Zero grew impatient."What is it that you want?"

"...If you are here to kill me, then it is time for you to fail." He continued.

Sub Zero would not be lured in by her beauty, only to be killed and denied the truth about his brothers fate. He vowed revenge on whoever it is that killed his only family and clan.

Skarlet broke out of her trance and charged the Cryomancer. She took out her swords and tried slashing at Sub-Zero. He barely managed to dodge her attacks. Her speed caught him off guard as he blocked another one of her strikes. He tried to respond with a combo of his own but she was too quick and eluded every one of his attempts. She kicked him hard on the chest sending Sub Zero sliding on his back. She leapt into the air, to come crashing down on him with her sword. Sub Zero rolled out of the way and recovered as Skarlet rained down her blade to the ground he had just been lying on. If Sub-Zero had been a split second slower, it would've been over.

They battled back and forth with Skarlet gaining up the upper hand on their exchanges due to her speed and skill. Sub-Zero did have more strength and power, but he was too slow for her. Skarlet could almost taste his blood, and would absolutely love to absorb every last drop of it. Skarlet fantasized about holding the handsome Sub Zero up on her blood pillars, slashing him in half and then proceeding to bathe in his blood.

Skarlet was making the move to finish him off, as Sub Zero was stumbling back. She was winning the fight as she was more skilled, however Sub Zero had been in many battles and would not be taken out so easily.

This was it. Skarlet was going for the finish, as she launched her kunai blades at Sub-Zero, which he managed to block and dodge as she predicted he would. She came right after him with a red dash-but Sub Zero did something she did not anticipate. He made an ice clone of himself which she ran right into and froze as Sub Zero burst backwards out of it. Skarlet couldn't move as she was trapped in blanket of ice which wrapped around her, for coming into contact with it.

Her inexperience had gotten the best of her. Skarlet was well ahead and winning the fight when she got caught. She got too overzealous and tried to rush across the finish line. Sub-Zero had more experience. He was the veteran fighter. She was done. She could only watch through the ice as she couldn't move her limbs, stuck under the freezing vice that held her. Sub Zero walked right up to her. This was it. She had let her master, her creator and emperor down. She deserved death she thought.

She wouldn't have it any other way, dying at the hands of the gorgeous Lin Kuei warrior. There was no one else she would rather have finish her. Tundra could do anything he pleased with her, and Skarlet could do nothing to stop it. She imagined that he was going to smash her into a million ice pieces, and leave the chunks defrosting everywhere. Sub Zero raised his fist back, summoning the strength for the final blow. Skarlet closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Kold Blooded Favor

CHAPTER 3

Skarlet was expecting her existence to disappear in a world of hurt, when suddenly she felt the smash of Sub Zero's fist strike against the ice that held her. She opened her eyes to see that the ice around her start to crack and shatter. Skarlet fell to the ground with a hundred pieces of ice. She was alive. Sub-Zero had spared her life.

"You fought well young warrior." Sub Zero spoke as he stood by where Skarlet lay, who slowly sat up still looking at the ground, with scattered pieces of ice around her. She didn't understand why he didn't finisher her off.

"You should've killed me… I am shamed in defeat." Skarlet spoke for the first time. Tears forming in her eyes. She had never been more frustrated and disappointed in herself. Up until this point, she had never lost a fight.

"You are not the one I seek to destroy…I am looking for the one who killed my brother." Sub Zero stated as he crouched down beside her.

"Do you have any information that might help me?" Sub Zero asked.

Skarlet knew, but lied. She shook her head. She just didn't have it in her to tell him. Not yet.

She was still trying to absorb all that had just happened. She looked up and stared into the cold warriors eyes. She could feel a cool wave of air emanating from his body. It made her shiver a bit. She liked it. Her body was always warm from all the blood circulating around inside her. The chill she got from being near Sub Zero was a nice change.

A look of disappointment flashed across Sub-Zero's face. He sighed and stood up. Ready to continue his mission.

"Farewell, young one. You are a great fighter, but for your sake, do not interfere with my mission again. You may not be so lucky next time." Sub Zero warned. Although he may not ever have the cold blooded heart to destroy such a beautiful woman._ No one could possibly ever learn that_. He told himself, as he turned and walked away.

Sub Zero continued on as Skarlet slowly got up from the floor. She felt incredibly grateful to Sub-Zero for sparing her life, and at the same time, she felt ashamed of her defeat. _How could I be so foolish as to make such an amateur mistake?_ Skarlet thought. She really wanted to win, to do whatever she pleased with the Lin Kuei warrior, but he came out victorious. It was impressive to her.

Skarlet didn't know what to do next, she couldn't possibly return to Shao Kahn and explain her defeat. It would cause great dishonour and Shao Kahn is never forgiving. He would have her executed for her failure.

Aside from that, She couldn't stop thinking about Sub Zero. She definitely wanted a rematch, a chance to redeem herself. _Is that the real reason…or do you just want a chance to interact with the mysterious warrior in blue again? _Skarlet's inner voice asked her. Either way, she just needed a chance to see him again. He warned her not to interfere, but she couldn't help herself as she struggled with the emotions inside her.

Her mind had gone to war with her heart and the battle was taking it's toll on her. She was created for the purpose of killing and serving Shao Kahn, but every fibre in her body resisted. The nagging feeling in her chest told her-_demanded_ her to continue pursuing the Lin Kuei warrior.

She went down the direction that he was heading in, and it wasn't long before she caught up to him, approaching Ermac's soul chamber, where he underwent his 'Regeneration Process'. _Sub Zero may be heading into danger _Skarlet thought, and why would she care in the first place? _Is it because he spared your life?" _Skarlet asked herself. She knew the answer but did not want to acknowledge it. _I owe this warrior my life _she thought_. _Skarlet had decided. She was going to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle Hardened

CHAPTER 4

Sub Zero had entered an unknown chamber from the Outworld wastelands. It was large and impossibly evil in appearance. A large skull of a dragon or creature had occupied the centre of the chamber, with green energy glowing from the jaw and eye sockets. Large snake-like tentacles surrounded and protruded from it, while a bridge way lined with spikes lay out across in front of it.

A large being was standing in the centre of the bridge way just in front of the massive dragon skull. Sub Zero got his attention. The being turned around and Tundra got a good look of the incredibly powerful looking warrior.

The being was well muscled, had no hair except for a sharp goatee, stone coloured skin with red markings across his body, and over his left eye. He wore ancient looking armour and held two chained blades that appeared much too heavy for any average warrior to be wielding. The warrior had a menacing look and did not look like anyone Sub Zero had ever encountered before. He definitely wasn't from around Earthrealm or Outworld.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" Sub Zero asked.

"I should have asked you that first. My name is Kratos, I am a demigod and not from this dimension, I suspect I have been summoned here through sorcery or a spell. For what purpose? I do not know." The being spoke. His voice was strong and loud.

Sub-Zero studied him. This Kratos did not look like a fighter to be taken lightly. Kuai Liang could almost feel the energy and power Kratos exuded.

"Kratos," Sub Zero spoke. " We shall help each other through this realm, I seek to find out the truth about my brother's demise and I will in turn help you find your way out."

"I do NOT help anyone I do not trust, AND I DO NOT TRUST AN ASSASSIN SUCH AS YOUR SELF! Kratos roared as he blazed towards Sub-Zero leaving a streak of flames on his trail.

Sub Zero could not dodge in time as he was slammed by the demigod and hurled into the air. Kuai Liang managed to flip in mid air to land on his feet. He felt Kratos' awesome power and might. _This is not going to be an easy fight _Sub Zero thought.

Kratos drew out his blades and tried slashing Sub Zero. He was fierce and quick, but his slashes were wild and Sub Zero barley managed to block them, through the help of his intense training and skill. Even the blocked blows still managed to cause Sub-Zero pain, as Kratos had so much power behind his strikes. A kick from Kratos sent Sub-Zero on his back. As Tundra recovered, Kratos was already forming a bow and arrow out of fire and sending arrows of flames toward him. Sub Zero was amazed at this ability. He was completely overmatched and outclassed, needing every ounce of his adrenaline to evade the attacks.

At that moment, Skarlet had just entered the soul chamber and decided to take high ground to keep her from sight. She could hear a fight going on but was not sure who was involved. As soon as she saw what was happening she gasped and ducked, hiding far above the battle but able to witness the action. She saw who the powerful warrior Sub Zero was fighting and immediately began to worry for his safety.

The anceint looking gladiator was dominating the battle and Sub-Zero was on the defensive. Skarlet contemplated interfering with the fight on Sub Zero's behalf, but she reluctantly held steady, opting to let the fight be as she did not want to intervene and upset Sub Zero. At the same time, she feared he would not survive against the mysterious foe.

Sub Zero decided to use his trump card. He summoned and channelled his inner energy and unleashed the most powerful beam of ice he could muster towards Kratos.

Kratos jumped over and scaled the blast easily, preparing to come down on Sub Zero with his blades. Sub Zero, having seen a similar attack earlier against Skarlet, decided to use the same move he caught her with. He jumped back, leaving an ice clone behind, as Kratos crashed down on to it and was immediately frozen in his tracks.

Sub Zero realized that he would not have a better opportunity to slow down Kratos, and began to reinforce the ice that held him and continued to blanket Kratos with frost beams.

"A pity you could not have cooperated." A victorious Sub Zero said as he put the finishing touches of ice on his opponent. Kratos was frozen solid and would not be moving anytime soon.

Skarlet let out a sigh of relief as she watched from the shadows. She was once again impressed with Sub Zero's resilience, and amazed at how cunning he was in battle situations.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelation

CHAPTER 5

Sub-Zero could not even appreciate his handiwork and was interrupted just as the last mist of ice fell on the block that now blanketed Kratos.

"You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation." A familiar voice demanded him. Except that the familiar voice sounded more…mechanical.

Sub-Zero turned to see a yellow cybernetic ninja march in from the other entrance to the Soul chamber. _It couldn't possibly be…?_

"Cyrax!?" Sub Zero asked with a surprise look on his face. He could barely recognize the monster who was his fellow clan mate.

"I am Lin Kuei unit L-K-4-D-4. You will come with me." Cyrax ordered.

Sub Zero realized where this was heading and would not delay his mission further.

"I am sorry for what they did to you…but I will NOT comply." Sub Zero replied as he took his fighting stance and prepared to face his former ally.

Skarlet watched intently. She was surprised to see another Lin Kuei clan member and wondered how many there were and what exactly was their purpose here.

Sub-Zero had the fight well under control and it would not be long before he subdued this 'Cyrax' Skarlet thought. She wondered what the cybernetic ninja was talking about. Something about returning to the temple for "assimilation" it did not sound good to her and she was once again worried for the well being of Sub-Zero.

Skarlet was getting ready to jump onto the scene, and help Sub Zero finish off Cyrax. She wanted to explain everything to him, about his brother and that he was killed by Scorpion, and is now a wraith called Noob Saibot. Skarlet also wanted to let him know about Shao Kahn's plans to invade Earthrealm, when suddenly Sub-Zero knocked down Cyrax.

"I will face the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before." Sub Zero declared, as a defeated Cyrax disappeared in a flash of green light.

Skarlet stood up and was about to approach Sub Zero, when she heard voices talking and approaching. Two figures stepped out, one was a black male, well muscled with mechanical devices attached to his arm, and the other was a young woman with blonde hair and in great shape; both appeared to be involved with some sort of military.

"Sub Zero?! But… you're dead!" The young woman spoke. As they walked towards him.

"I am not the Sub Zero you speak of. He was my brother."

"Your…brother?" The woman asked, sounding confused.

_Obviously, Dumb Bitch _Skarlet thought to herself as she smirked, still completely eavesdropping.

"I'm only here to learn Sub Zero's fate." Kuai Liang stated.

The black man and young woman exchanged a look before he nodded at her.

_Uh-oh, here we go._ Skarlet thought "Secret's up..." She whispered to herself.

"He was killed by someone named Scorpion." The blonde woman stated.

Sub Zero's look went hard and his eyes glared.

"Where would I find him?" He asked.

"Try the Coliseum. That's where-" The young woman was cut off by the sudden jerk of energy the green glow gave off from the jaw of the dragon skull. In a matter of seconds green light and scattered souls of the damned began to fill the soul chamber and surround the three warriors who each looked puzzled and clueless as to what was happening around them.

"Shit, it's Ermac." Skarlet spoke to herself as she was still crouched and hiding behind a spiked pillar.

"You have disturbed our regeneration process." An echo of voices told them although it belonged to one being. Ermac materialized out of green energy in front of them.

"Ermac." The built soldier spat, as he approached him and grabbed Ermac by the throat.

_Bad Move _Skarlet thought. "This is isn't going to be good." She spoke softly. She knew first hand how powerful Ermac was. This was going to end up being a bad night for the soldier.

"Gotcha." The large black man continued as he held Ermac in his grasp and tried to throw a left hook, but Ermac blocked it with his telekinetic energy and peeled off the man's grip. Ermac used his power to extend the soldiers arms out and made them burst with telekinetic energy.

"AHHHHHHHHH" The black man screamed in agony. Blood exploded everywhere. It was a mess. Ermac then shoved him backwards unto the floor. The young woman was at his side almost immediately.

"JAX!" she yelled as she used a device on her wrist to cauterize what was left of his arms to prevent further bleeding. " Stay with me Jax." The woman pleaded. As Ermac approached Sub Zero.

"We will break you as well." Ermac threatened Sub Zero as he got into a fighting position.

"Not if I break you first." Sub Zero responded coldly, as he took his own stance.

"No…" Skarlet whispered. It was Ermac, her mentor and only friend, against this Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero, for whom she had developed strange and confusing feelings for in the mere hours she knew him. Skarlet cared for both fighters very much and was completely unsure of what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6 Crimson

CHAPTER 6

Ermac started the action as he flipped forward in the air and sent a kick towards Sub-Zero. Tundra side stepped the attack, as Ermac was already disappearing in a flash of green light and reappearing behind Sub-Zero. He staggered the Cryomancer with a powerful right cross.

Tundra stumbled back, but recovered. He formed a sharp sword made of ice and slashed at Ermac, who blocked the attack with his arms. The sword shattered, sending pieces of ice everywhere. Ermac's kick found Sub Zero's chest, which was followed up with a short combo before ending with a devastating upper cut.

Sub Zero was launched in the air before being caught by Ermac's telekinetic energy, which he used to slam the Lin Kuei warrior hard on the ground.

"Ugghhh!" Sub Zero groaned in pain as his body crashed to the ground. He struggled to get up and regain his composure, but Ermac was already on the assault, disappearing and smashing the blue ninja with another teleport punch.

Sub Zero was on the ropes. The unfamiliarity of Ermac and his techniques had the Lin Kuei warrior with his back against the wall.

Skarlets' anxiety was at a fever pitch, her young heart beating rapidly in her chest as she watched the fight. She didn't blink even once. Skarlet wanted the fight between the two to stop, but did not have the courage to intervene. She feared this would be a battle to the death. Losing Ermac would mean she would be losing her mentor, friend and companion. He had been there to guide and train her under Shao Kahns' orders.

She remembered the day vividly, the moment she was forged from pure sorcery. Images of suffering, war and killing, seemed to blur past before the screaming came, which was so intense and loud, that deafening was not a strong enough word to describe it. The screaming continued, followed by a flash of green light and into her physical form. It was then she realized that it was her that was screaming, as her creation was completed.

Skarlet became aware of her existence and surroundings, her naked body on the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Ermac himself. They had assisted Shao Kahn in creating her with sorcery of their own.

She looked at her hands first and analyzed her body. It was in great shape, well toned and really responsive. It was built to kill. She was attracted to the red hair that grew out of her scalp and liked the feel of her smooth skin.

Ermac was the first one to approach her. He was a warrior garbed in black and red, with eyes that glowed green. She was afraid and instinctively flinched. He knelt down and wrapped her in a warm red robe to cover her. Ermac then helped her up. She nearly lost her balance as it was the first time she had ever stood on two feet. Ermac's warm arms held her.

"Excellent work emperor!" A proud Shang Tsung exclaimed.

Shao Kahn was pleased. "She will be my ultimate enforcer…a deadly weapon as my last , you will train and guide her as your pupil. Make sure her skill level and ruthlessness go unmatched and do not disappointment me."

"Yes emperor." Ermac said as he turned and looked at the young woman in his arms, who was still clutching the crimson blanket he provided. She returned the look, staring back at him with bright, innocent grey eyes.

"The colour suits you." Ermac stated. The young warrior then looked down at the scarlet material that covered her. It was at that moment she decided she would embody and don the color for as long as she existed.

The first few weeks of training were hell for Skarlet. Ermac held nothing back and beat her within an inch of her life almost daily, before executing slaves and using their blood to regenerate her. As the months went by, the intense training had sharpened and honed her skills to the point Skarlet matched Ermac blow for blow. On some occasions, she even made him submit during their sparring. She took down hordes of Tarkatan warriors single handily and was ruthless in taking life. Skarlet was ready.

"You have learned well. Shao Kahn will be pleased to hear that his creation is fully capable of carrying out orders." Ermac stated. He was proud of the work he had put in to ensure that Shao Kahn had the most lethal weapon at his disposal.

"Thank you for your training Ermac, I will not disappoint you or Shao Kahn." A cold blooded Skarlet declared. She stood strong and disciplined, awaiting to obey any command she was given…until Ermac made the wrong one.

Skarlet saw Ermac as a mentor, teacher and a friend. She thought of him as an older brother type of figure. Ermac however, had other ideas. The garments Skarlet designed for herself were very revealing and he stared at her with desire.

"You have not disappointed us my pupil…and we have confidence you never will." Ermac said in an echoed tone as he approached Skarlet and got close.

He ran his fingers slowly through her hair and looked deep into her eyes. Although the two had formed a bond during their time training, they each had separate views on their relationship.

He became more affectionate physically and it made her feel uncomfortable. He began to place his lips and hands all over her body. Skarlet was unfamiliar with physical connections between people and although it felt good, it was not what she wanted. She flinched and tried to gently push Ermac away as he became more aggressive in his pursuit of her flesh. Skarlet reacted. She grabbed Ermac and flipped him on the ground and pinned him. She drew out one of her swords and held it against his crotch.

"If you value everything below your waist, you will NOT touch me again!" Skarlet warned. She was disgusted that Ermac had tried to take advantage of her and was deeply disappointed. Their relationship had been tarnished ever since, and while he did try to hurt her, she could never forget the things he taught her and the bond they formed. Skarlet still cared for him.

She shook away her thoughts and refocused on the fight that was transpiring in front of her. She looked on as Ermac and Sub Zero continued to clash.


	7. Chapter 7 Turning Point

CHAPTER 7

Sub Zero launched a beam of ice towards Ermac and received a teleport punch in return. That move was really beginning to test his patience as he had no answer for it. Ermacs' speed was superior to Sub Zero's and the telekinetic powers also gave him an advantage.

He was dominating the fight and Sub Zero was running out of options. Sub Zero launched another beam of ice out of desperation to which Ermac evaded and charged the Lin Kuei warrior, but was cut off by an ice slide and knocked back. As Ermac kicked back up, he was met with another ice blast from Sub Zero which he barely avoided by using another teleport punch to stun his opponent.

Ermac tried another teleport punch to build on his momentum and was met by a devastating uppercut from Sub Zero who had anticipated the attack. Ermac tried to blast Sub Zero using a force ball which the Lin Kuei warrior ice slid under and caught Ermac off guard.

Ermac recovered and Sub Zero tried to freeze him again with another ice beam, but Ermac teleported behind Sub Zero and placed him in a standing rear choke hold.

Ermac's grip was tight and Sub Zero tried his best to pry himself free. Ermac held the choke hold and deprived the Lin Kuei member of air. Sub Zero felt his eyes flutter and started to fade. Ermac sensed that Tundra was close to blacking out and tightened his hold even more.

This was it. Skarlet sensed the fight was ending. Her nerves got the best of her and she stood up from her hiding position. Ermac looked up and noticed Skarlet. They stared at each other and Ermac had a confused look on his face. The split second distraction was all Sub Zero needed as he felt his opponent's grip loosen just enough for him to escape the hold, and grab Ermac before slamming him hard to the ground. Ermac was knocked unconscious and Sub Zero froze his limbs to the ground. He spared Ermacs' life and had won the fight. Skarlet let out a sigh of relief.

"I remain whole, for now." A victorious Sub Zero declared.

He walked over to Sonya, who was still tending to a wounded Jax.

"Sonya Blade to command, Sonya Blade to command. Do you read…Sonya Blade to command do you read?" she repeated.

"You have stopped the bleeding."

"Yeah, but he needs a medic as soon as possible."

Sub Zero had to continue on his mission and was unavailable to assist.

"I must go to the Coliseum."

"But I need your help to get him to-"

"There is a portal to the south, you can use it to transport yourselves back to Earthrealm."

Sub Zero stated as he continued on his mission and headed towards the Chamber exit. He was fatigued from battle, but knew he couldn't stop now.

"Mother F-." An annoyed Sonya cut herself short of the curse word.

"That portal better be close…" she said as she scooped up the unconscious but heavy Jax, and dragged him off.

Ermac still lay motionless and frozen to the floor. Skarlet arrived at his side. She broke the ice bonds that held his limbs and assessed his condition. He was breathing but his body was cold from the ice. He would be fine.

"Farewell old friend." Skarlet whispered as she stood up and left the soul chamber.

She was going to track Sub Zero down. Tundra would need her help if he was to find the coliseum and the person he was searching for. Skarlet knew exactly what to do to assist him, but she wanted something from Sub-Zero in return.

Else where, Smoke had just been saved by Lord Raiden and Johnny Cage from being ambushed and abducted by his own clan.

"Thank you Lord Raiden, I am called Smoke…why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us Smoke."

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was searching for me, he is hunting Sub Zero as well.

"Sub Zero…call me crazy with a K…but didn't we see him die?" Johnny Cage interrupted.

"The Grand Master intends to turn every Lin Kuei into a Cyborg…my friend is in danger." Smoke continued.

"The Tournament. I have a feeling your friend will be there." Lord Raiden stated.

"Then let us go. Sub Zero's soul depends on it."


	8. Chapter 8 Blood and Ice

CHAPTER 8

Sub-Zero had exited the soul chamber and was unsure of which direction to head in. He was physically drained from the battles he had just been through, but shook it off and refocused on his task. He needed to find the coliseum and the one called 'Scorpion'. _I will have this 'Scorpion's spine in my grasp before my time here is done_. Sub Zero thought. He scanned the vast Outworld and contemplated his next move. It could take an eternity before he found the coliseum.

"I can help you." A sexy but familiar voice spoke to him from behind. Startled, Sub Zero spun around quickly and tensed himself.

"You…I told you not to interfere with my affairs. Was my warning not clear?" Sub-Zero stated as he ran his eyes over the sultry stalker.

"At this rate, you could not last another fight, especially against me. I could have your blood splattered across my body in a matter of minutes." Skarlet shot back.

"…and as for Scorpion, you wouldn't stand a chance against him. He will kill you as he killed your brother." she continued.

As much as Sub Zero hated to admit it, Skarlet was right. He did not have enough strength and energy to fight a high calibre opponent at the moment, and if this Scorpion was responsible for his brother Bi Han's death, then he must have tremendous power and skill. Su- Zero had no choice.

"What is it that you want?" Sub Zero asked. A look of intrigue flashed across his steel blue eyes. Skarlet was absolutely enticed by them.

"A rematch." Skarlet said simply.

Su- Zero looked confused.

"I am shamed with defeat, my loss to you and the fact that you spared my life is something I cannot accept, unless, I redeem myself by defeating you…" she explained. "Of course, I will wait until you are at full strength." Skarlet continued.

Sub Zero hesitated. He stared hard at her while trying to process her offer and deciding how he should respond.

_Perhaps he needs a little more persuasion. _Skarlet thought as she began to slowly walk towards him in a very seductive way. She walked right up to him until she was right in his face and then tapped her slender index finger on his chest.

"I'll give you what you want, and then you will give me what I desire…" Skarlet whispered. Sub-Zero didn't move. It had been a long time since a woman had showed him any affection. Most of his life was devoted to training under the Lin Kuei. He welcomed her intimate approach.

He grabbed her finger.

"I accept. You will guide me to the coliseum and show me where I can find this Scorpion. I will rip out his spine and then…we will have our match."

Skarlet smiled. "Excellent. It would be wise if you conserved your strength. The road ahead will not be easy. We will stop once we are near the coliseum and rest until your energy has been restored."

"I agree." Sub-Zero said as Skarlet turned and led the way. The two warriors started their long trek towards Shao Kahn's arena unaware that they were being watched by an invisible figure. A reptile in green, who would also make his way to the coliseum where the tournament was being held, and inform Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, that their ultimate enforcer was fulfilling her own desires and playing games with the enemy.


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

CHAPTER 9

Skarlet and Sub Zero continued on their journey to the Coliseum. The two warriors exchanged stories while they walked and talked for hours.

They started off by formally introducing themselves with Sub Zero stating that his original code name was Tundra, and his birth name, Kuai Liang. Skarlet chuckled a bit at that.

Sub-Zero was still unsure if he could trust the trust the sleek assassin, so Skarlet did most of the talking. She told Sub-Zero about her creation, her training with Ermac and how their friendship unfolded. She reported to Shao Kahn shortly after her falling out with him, but by then, Ermac had already approached and lied to the emperor about Skarlet, labelling her "uncontrollable" and "dangerous" prompting Shao Kahn to have her chained up.

Skarlet had no purpose other than to be the perfect killing machine and to serve Shao Kahn's will. He planned for Skarlet to join the Mortal Kombat tournament to spy on Quan Chi, a sorcerer who also operated under Shao Kahn but was not trusted.

Skarlet was ordered to eliminate Quan Chi if she sensed any evidence or plot of betrayal against the emperor. Her orders changed though when Shao Kahn learned that a pair of Lin Kuei intruders had arrived in Outworld. He had sent Kitana to intercept them and Skarlet as a backup.

"So yes, I was ordered to assassinate you, but clearly that did not happen." Skarlet said amiably. She glanced at Sub-Zero, and could almost see him smile underneath his mask as they continued walking.

Skarlet changed the topic and her tone went serious. "There something else I have to tell you." as she stopped walking.

Sub Zero turned and looked at her.

"I lied to you… I knew about your brother's fate all along. I just did not have the courage to tell you after our battle." Skarlet confessed.

"Why?" Sub Zero asked. His voice was hard and his eyes were steel.

"I don't know…" Skarlet replied as she looked down and away.

"Well, it no longer matters. I must now focusing on fighting Scorpion and killing him." Sub Zero said.

He was such a strong willed individual that it made Skarlet admire him even more, but she also knew much about Scorpion and that he was by no means an easy task

"Kuai...I have to talk to you about Scorpion..." Skarlet continued with her serious demeanour. "He is no easy opponent. He is volatile, fierce and deadly. I have seen him defeat many opponents and kill countless others. Scorpion cannot be taken lightly. I fear you will have the same fate as your brother."

"First you lie to me about my brothers demise and now you doubt my chances against his murderer?" Sub Zero asked sharply.

"It's not that...I- I just don't want to see any harm done to you, okay?" Skarlet shot back.

"Besides... you owe me my rematch. Destiny has reserved the pleasure of beating you, for me." she added with a smirk.

Sub-Zero relaxed his tone. "I understand your concern, but this is something I must do. Whether or not I share the same fate as Bi Han."

"No, you don't have to do this. We can leave and escape together. There will not be a better opportunity." Skarlet asked.

Sub-Zero looked puzzled.

"I fear the tournament is nothing a but cover up to something bigger. I sense Shao Kahn has plans for something much more devastating. No one in any of the realms will be safe." Skarlet explained.

"None of that matters to me. I have only one task in mind. I will not rest until I kill Scorpion. What happens after is not my concern." Sub Zero replied.

Skarlet looked down and disappointed. She subtly shook her head.

"As you wish." Skarlet stated as she continued on the path with Sub-Zero following.

From behind near by bushes, Reptile poked his head through and watched as the two warriors continued their way towards the Coliseum. He retreated into the shadows determined to make it to Shang Tsung first and update him on Skarlets' activities.


	10. Chapter 10 Enter Scorpion

CHAPTER 10

Skarlet and Sub-Zero arrived near the coliseum. They found a hidden corner and sat while Sub Zero rested and gathered his energy.

"Alright, when you enter the coliseum, there will be a tournament in progress. You must approach Shao Kahn and demand to fight Scorpion. That is the only way you will get his attention…and what you want." Skarlet instructed.

Sub-Zero sat on a wooden box looking down, going over the scenario in his head. He nodded.

"This is it. You must be ready. Scorpion will be at his best and may not be so happy to see Sub-Zero a second time…Stay alive, okay?" Skarlet ordered.

"Remember our deal." she added.

"I will win." A confident Sub Zero responded as he stood up. He was ready.

Skarlet guided Sub-Zero to the entrance of the coliseum, stopped and turned towards him before going in.

"Kuai…there is another thing I must inform you about." Skarlet said softly.

She wanted to tell him that his dead brother had been resurrected into the deadly wraith Noob Saibot but decided against it. Skarlet realized that the information might disrupt Sub-Zero's concentration before the biggest fight of his life. She changed her mind.

"Never mind…it can wait. Good luck Sub-Zero." Skarlet said as she touched the side of his face before turning and entering the coliseum.

Sub-Zero watched her walk through a tunnel that led into the open arena.

He glanced up at the large coliseum as he prepared himself internally. He felt close to a hundred percent physically and took a deep breath before walking into the tunnel that led to his destiny.

"For you, our family and our clan, Bi Han." Sub-Zero said silently as he walked through the dark tunnel. The light at the end of the it that led into the arena was not going to be heaven.

Sub Zero walked right into the open arena. The audience was loud and deafening. There was a small gather of warriors at the center of the coliseum in front of Shao Kahn's throne. Skarlet was already watching a fight and stood beside Motaro. The tournament was underway.

Kitana, princess of Outworld was engaged in a battle against an unknown warrior. She was dominating the battle as Sub-Zero reached the group and watched.

Kitana struck down her opponent and prepared to deliver the killing blow, but she hesitated.

"I have failed. I deserve death." The fallen fighter conceded.

Kitana felt the same way after failing her mission. "I have failed my father, you must kill me." Kitana tried to say to the warrior without letting the others overhear.

"KILL HIM!" Shao Kahn demanded. Kitana still hesitated. Shao Kahn grew impatient and decided to complete the task himself. He shot a beam of green energy from his left hand at the hapless fighter and fried him in front of Kitana. She could only watch in horror.

"Aaaaarrrrghhhhhh" The warrior screamed as Shao Kahn finished him.

"Kitana! You will join me." He ordered. She walked up and stood beside Shao Kahn at his throne while Tarkatan slaves dragged the burnt corpse away.

This was Sub-Zero's chance. He stormed in the middle of the arena and faced Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother! You will bring him before me!" He demanded.

Reptile had arrived at the arena and was prepared to tell Shang Tsung about Skarlet's rogue ways and defection, when Shang Tsung suddenly noticed him and responded to Sub Zero's demand.

"No one makes demands of the emperor! Reptile!" Shang Tsung ordered.

Reptile jumped at the chance to fight. He decided he would inform Shang Tsung about Skarlet after he had finished off the Lin Kuei intruder.

Reptile stepped out to meet Sub-Zero who prepared for battle.

Sub Zero wished to end the fight with the green monster swiftly, as he wanted to conserve his energy for Scorpion.

Reptile started off the battle quickly as he spat a ball of acid phlegm towards Sub-Zero. Not wanting to find out what the green acid was capable of, he ducked the attack and shot a beam of ice towards the monster. Reptile was quick and dodged the beam of ice as it blasted past and froze part of the arena floor. The crowd gasped in amazement at the display of power.

Reptile vanished into his invisible form and charged Sub-Zero-who looked clueless as he searched for his foe. Reptile attacked Tundra with a series of kicks and swipes. Sub-Zero expected the strikes to be more painful, but Reptile was not as strong as he anticipated.

Sub-Zero leapt back as Reptile gave away his position by launching a slow green force ball. Sub-Zero unleashed a blast of ice towards the source of the attack and was rewarded when Reptile was caught, being frozen in a block of ice.

Sub-Zero capitalized on the opportunity and struck Reptile hard, smashing him out of the ice with such force that it knocked the creature down and sent him writhing in pain. Reptile was unable to continue.

"I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." Sub-Zero said coldly. His icy breath escaping through his mask.

Reptile rolled and away and retreated. He was thankful that the Lin Kuei intruder spared his life and in return, would not tell Shang Tsung about Sub Zero and Skarlet. Reptile never cared anyway. He was just following orders.

Sub-Zero returned his attention to Shao Kahn as everyone watched. The crowd still roaring.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly… I do so only to face his killer!"

"And you shall." Shao Kahn replied.

Skarlet was impressed with Sub-Zero's bravery. She did not think Shao Kahn would be so willing to grant Kuai Liang his request. _Here we go._ She thought to herself as her heart started to pound rapidly.

With a green flash from Quan Chi's fist, Scorpion was summoned. A burst of flames erupted form the coliseum floor as Scorpion stepped out in flash of fire. This was the moment Sub-Zero had been waiting for. All of the intense training and suffering had led to this.

Sub-Zero will never forget the moment he learned of Bi Han's death and how it felt. He was going to make sure Scorpion would feel the pain a thousand times worse than what he had inflicted on Bi Han.

Skarlet was right. Scorpion looked every bit as fearsome and powerful as she described. However Sub-Zero was not afraid. He was angry.


	11. Chapter 11 Vengeance

CHAPTER 11

"What is this? You are not Sub Zero!" Scorpion pointed at the impostor.

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honour." Sub Zero declared.

"He had no honour! And you will die as he did!" Scorpion yelled.

Sub-Zero did not want to waste any time. He charged Scorpion, summoning every bit of skill, strength and might from his body. Tundra mentally blocked out the crowd, the other fighters, including Skarlet, as he focused only on Scorpion.

Sub-Zero attacked with a myriad of punches, kicks and chops that Scorpion either dodged or blocked. Scorpion's body was hard and firm. Sub Zero could feel the heat of fire that raged underneath his opponents skin.

Scorpion staggered Sub-Zero with a devastating right hook and sent him back. The demon moved fast, disappearing in flames and teleport jumping all over the coliseum floor, circling around Sub-Zero. Tundra could barely keep up. Scorpion teleported in front of Sub-Zero and smashed him across the face with a flaming right hand.

The heat that emanated from Scorpions fist was intense. Sub-Zero was in for the fight of his life. Kuai Liang struggled to lock Scorpion in his sights as he moved quickly. Scorpion reappeared behind and below Sub Zero and sent him sky-high with a powerful uppercut.

"Ugghh" Sub-Zero groaned as he was launched into the air.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion screamed as he launched a sharp spear with chains attached from his palm towards Sub-Zero who was still airborne.

Every thing seemed to move in slow motion for the Cryomancer as he recovered in mid-air, barely dodging the Spear, while grabbing the chain and freezing it, sending ice along the entire length of the chain towards Scorpion.

Scorpion chopped off and detached the chain from his palm before it froze him.

Sub-Zero landed on his feet and threw the frozen locks to the side. The demon drew out his swords.

He attacked Sub-Zero, slicing and slashing away, unable to land a good strike. He was able to produce a few small lacerations on the Lin Kuei warriors' extremities as Sub Zero bobbed and weaved. He put everything he had into his fist and crunched Scorpions' face with a straight right. Scorpion stumbled back.

Sub Zero ice slid towards Scorpion which he jumped over and sent Sub Zero flying with a hard round house kick.

Before Sub Zero could land, Scorpion used a hellfire punch similar to Ermacs' teleport move, but which also left an after image behind, to continue the assualt and sending Kuai Liang skidding on the ground.

_Impressive. _Sub Zero thought as he recovered and pulled his mask down to spit out blood.

He recuperated, and took a fighting stance. Scorpion charged and unleashed an awesome combo on the Lin Kuei warrior. His arms blazed with flames as he mercilessly beat and struck Sub Zero.

Skarlet couldn't watch. She looked away, unable to bear the Onslaught. Sub Zero was going to die, but she knew that there was no chance in the Netherrealm that he would want her to interfere. She knew Sub Zero would rather die.

Scorpion picked Sub Zero up above his head and slammed him hard on the ground. The coliseum crowd erupted.

Sub Zero writhed in pain as Scorpion drew out his blades again and prepared to finish the Lin Kuei. Sub Zero rolled out of the way as Scorpion struck the ground with a sword as it stuck.

Sub Zero opened up a powerful blast of ice and attempted to freeze his enemy. Scorpion responded with another hellfire punch, teleporting and striking Sub Zero down.

Scorpion raised his other sword and tried to bring it down on Kuai Liangs' throat, as Sub Zero caught Scorpions hands that held the blade, and a struggle ensued. Scorpion pushed down with all of his might as the tip of the sword dipped lower towards Sub Zero's face.

The Lin Kuei warrior held hard. He needed every bit of his strength and power to push and hold against his impending doom. Doubt started to sink in Sub Zero's mind as he was beginning to think that he was going to die.

Scorpion intensified the situation when he cast his arms and the sword on fire, which was now just an inch away from being imbedded in between Sub Zero's eyes. The heat was intense and started to burn Kuai Liangs hands.

Sub Zero was checking out mentally. He was finished, he was about to give up and quit, realizing that he had failed himself and his brother Bi Han.

_NO. _Sub Zero's inner voice commanded him. He refused to die and suffer the same fate of his brother. He had to, no, he _needed _to win and avenge Bi Han. He channelled every last bit of energy he had and focused it into his arms.

Sub Zero concentrated hard and began to slowly push Scorpion back up with the sword and froze his opponents forearms. Scorpion stepped back stunned, while the frozen blade fell to the ground and shattered.

Sub Zero recovered and quickly smashed an uppercut of his own against Scorpions' chin.

Scorpion was knocked backwards into the air and crashed to the floor on his back as the crowd roared. They absolutely loved the action they were treated to.

Sub Zero waited for Scorpion to get back up. Scorpion raised in arms in fury as flames erupted beneath Sub Zero's feet.

Kuai Liang leapt into the air and formed a large beam of ice and sent it blasting in Scorpions direction. The demon jumped back as the blast of ice crashed into the floor and crawled its way towards him. Unaware, he ripped off his mask revealing a skull engulfed in flames and blew a flamethrower from his mouth toward his rival.

Sub Zero landed on his feet and quickly ducked the flames. The ice Sub Zero had shot at the ground was now crawling up and freezing Scorpions lower limbs.

Scorpion looked down to see what was happening and could not move. He was frozen to the ground as he looked up to see Sub Zero charge towards him with a large sword made of ice in his hands.

Sub Zero smashed the ice blade with all of his might against Scorpion's skull which sent Scorpion crashing to the ground, sliding back several meters away. The shattered pieces of the ice sword scattering across the floor. The entire arena heard the impact.

Sub Zero had won. His hands started to glow blue as he began to form another blast of ice for which he would use to finish off Scorpion.

"FOR MY BROTHER!" Sub Zero screamed as he prepared to end Scorpions life and fulfill his destiny.


	12. Chapter 12 Debt Paid

CHAPTER 12

As Sub Zero prepared to unleash the blast, He was suddenly interrupted by a group of Cybernetic ninjas. It was his fellow Lin Kuei, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"No! you- AHHHHHHH!" Sub Zero screamed as The Lin Kuei began to stun and tazer him. They were trying to neutralize Sub Zero before they abducted him.

Scorpion escaped in a flash of flames as Sub Zero was attacked.

The entire coliseum was in shock, but none more than Skarlet, who was just as much confused by what was happening. She was relieved when Sub-Zero won the battle, only to have her anxiety and heart race again with the arrival of the Lin Kuei.

Skarlet struggled to keep her composure as she did not want to give her position away and make the others suspicious. She began to panic internally.

Cyrax and Sektor appeared in a flash of green Cybernetic light. They approached Shao Kahn.

"Who now interrupts the emperor's tournament?" Shang Tsung asked.

Just then, Lord Raiden, Smoke and Johnny Cage had arrived at the coliseum.

"Sub Zero?! NO!" Smoke yelled, as he saw that his friend and comrade was about to be taken by their former clan. He attempted to rescue his ally.

Lord Raiden stopped him. "You cannot save him! Stay here or they will take you as well."

Skarlet overheard and stared at them with shock and disgust. She was severely disappointed, that they would not even attempt to save one of their own. The three just stood and watched helplessly.

The cybernetic ninjas continued to shock and electrocute Sub-Zero. He was running out of time and Skarlet struggled with what plan of action to take. Her hand lowered to her thigh as she started to grasp a kunai blade.

"We request that we may return him to our temple for judgement." Cyrax and Sektor spoke in unison.

"And what do I gain from granting this bold request?" Shao Kahn asked with interest.

Cyrax spoke. "The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service."

Shao Kahn accepted. "Very well, he is yours."

Lord Raiden spoke. "The flow of time has been changed. I spared Smoke this fate, only to watch this new Sub Zero fall."

Sub Zero was defiant as he struggled to break free. He saw Cyrax and Sektor approach to assist the other Lin Kuei in completing his abduction.

"NO, I WILL NOT BE TURNED!" Sub-Zero screamed, as he felt his body start to dematerialize.

Three kunai blades flew through the air and found their mark. Three Cybernectic ninjas dropped to the ground with the sharp spears lodged in their foreheads. Sub-Zero was freed as he dropped to the ground.

Skarlet leapt into the middle of the action as she started to slice and slash at the remaining Lin Kuei. The last two grey cyber ninjas were in pieces in a matter of seconds as Cyrax and Sektor could only watch, still surprised at what had just happened.

The entire arena was in total shock not knowing what was transpiring in front of their eyes.

"NOOO! STOP HER!" Shao Kahn ordered at no one in particular as he was now fully aware of her betrayal. Nobody moved. Not even Lord Raiden and the other Earthrealm fighters. No one could comprehend the situation and was still taking in what was unfolding.

Sub Zero got up and had just enough energy to smash Sektor with an upper cut and freeze Cyrax. He struggled to stay on his feet. Skarlet was immediately at his side, supporting him.

She put herself under one of Sub Zero's arms and helped him towards the exit of the Coliseum still on high guard. She would slash at anyone and that moved, not wanting further harm to be done to Sub Zero.

Shao Kahn's followers stared at the two warriors as they escaped and then looked at the emperor, hesitant and still unsure of what to do. None of them were willing to risk losing a limb or their lives.

"BLAST! YOU IMBECILES CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW A SINGLE ORDER!" He yelled at them. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung looked away.

"BAH!" Shao Kahn scoffed, realizing he had just lost his ultimate enforcer and the service of the Lin Kuei. The emperor decided he would deal with Skarlets treachery later.

"Kitana! How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly appear before me when my daughter, princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

Kitana fired back. "Father, who was that warrior in red?! I-"

"Never mind, Be gone!" Shao Kahn said angrily as Kitana stormed off. She now knew that her father had hidden things from her. She would eventually get to the bottom of this.

_Mysterious warriors, Lin Kuei showing up to offer allegiance to my father? What else is he hiding from me? _Kitana thought to herself as she continued to get as far away from Shao Kahn as possible.

"Continue!" Shao Kahn ordered the tournament to resume.

"Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted altogether…" Lord Raiden trailed off. As he walked after Kitana. Johnny Cage followed suit.

"Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life."

Smoke was left standing there. Relieved to know his friend was saved by a mysterious warrior in red. _But by who? And why? _He wondered. Still completely confused by the events that had just taken place. He would reconnect with Sub Zero later on, but first had to aid Lord Raiden.

* * *

Meanwhile far from the Coliseum, Skarlet and Sub Zero had retreated to a secluded area. It was a forest, heavily guarded by trees and large boulders. Skarlet created a fire as nightfall hit. Sub Zero sat, staring at the ground, looking defeated.

Skarlet noticed and crouched down next to him. "Kuai…what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. A look of worry was painted on her pretty face.

"I have failed. I have not completed my task… I did not kill Scorpion." Sub Zero spoke, still in trance and reliving the events in his head.

"Killing him won't change anything." Skarlet said softly.

Sub-Zero looked up at her. Her beautiful face glowing in the light of the fire. A Silent moment passed as the two warriors stared into each other's eyes. The crackle of wood and flames in the fire being the only sound.

Sub-Zero looked away first. "Thank you…for saving my life." he said.

"Debt paid…you spared mine." Skarlet replied. "…and you still owe me my rematch." she said with a smile.

Sub-Zero smiled back as Skarlet continued to tend to his wounds, while major events continued to unfold in Outworld well in to the night.


	13. Chapter 13 Defection

CHAPTER 13

Skarlet continued to apply pressure on the lacerations on Sub-Zero's arms. She managed to stop the bleeding. The sweet scent of his blood made her start to crave it. She licked her lips as Sub-Zero had his eyes closed. Skarlet struggled to contain herself.

She had to be careful as she did not want him to notice her unusual appetite. Skarlet's entire body wanted to drain and absorb his blood, fulfilling her needs and satisfying her hunger. She remained disciplined.

"There…all set." Skarlet said as she removed the pressure from the large cut on Sub-Zero's right arm before cleaning it.

Skarlet noticed more blood was seeping from under his armour on his back and chest.

"Remove your uniform." she asked. "there are still more wounds to be tended to."

Sub-Zero obeyed as he removed the armour off of his torso. He was well built, heavily muscled and in tremendous shape. Skarlet liked what she saw. _Mmmm...__Nice _she thought.

There where large gashes, scars and open wounds all over his pecs and lats. She noticed one large wound on his upper right back, that Sub Zero had obtained from his battle with Scorpion.

"I have to seal this wound. It's not going to be pleasant." Skarlet spoke as she tapped her finger on the area.

"Do what you must." Sub-Zero replied.

Skarlet drew out one of her swords and brought it over to the fire. She heated the blade up to the point where the metal was a bright red.

Skarlet brought it over to Sub Zero and placed it on his back, burning the wound shut.

Sub-Zero hissed from the searing pain.

"Sorry." Skarlet said as she removed the sword off of his back and set it down to cool.

"No…I am thankful for your caring nature." Sub-Zero stated as he looked up at her.

He spoke again. "Skarlet..."

She looked at him with curiosity. He looked like he wanted to ask something "Yes, Kuai Liang?"

"Before I entered the coliseum, you spoke to me and said you wanted to tell me something. You said that it can wait…that time is now." Sub-Zero asked.

Skarlet sighed. She turned away and looked down. She did say she would tell him and did not want to keep anything from Sub-Zero anymore. Skarlet stayed true to her word.

"It's about your brother…after he was killed, he was resurrected into a wraith named Noob Saibot by Quan Chi, whom he now serves. I did not want to tell you before your fight with Scorpion for I feared that it might distract you." Skarlet explained.

Sub-Zero could not accept what Skarlet had told him. "I do not believe that. Impossible."

"It's true." Skarlet replied softly. "I would not lie to you." she said as she continued to look down.

"You already have, once before!" Sub-Zero harshly reminded her.

"Then you should understand that I have learned my lesson!" Skarlet shot back as she turned to look at him with tears forming in her eyes. She fought to keep herself from sobbing.

A moment passed as the two warriors stared at each other in silence. Tears began to trickle down Skarlet's cheek and onto her mask.

Sub-Zero felt bad. His frozen heart melted a bit when he realized that he was being hard on the woman who had saved his life. He got up and approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me. I acted harshly. I have trouble accepting news that my only brother, whom I thought dead, has been resurrected and is serving the enemy. I must find out for myself." Sub-Zero declared.

Skarlet nodded as Sub-Zero wrapped his arms around her. It had been a long time since Kuai Liang had hugged anybody. It was not his thing but he felt that it was necessary in the moment. Skarlet returned the favor and held him tight. She had never felt so comforted and affectionate in her entire existence and did not want to leave his icy embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Outworld had seen many changes over the past few hours. Kitana and her friend Jade, defected and had joined the Earthrealm warriors. Kung Lao, a former Shaolin Monk and hero of Earthrealm, was killed by Shao Kahn causing Liu Kang the winner of the first tournament, to step forth and challenge the emperor.

Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn by delivering a killing blow and being declared the winner and champion of the second tournament.

Having survived his injuries with the aid of Quan Chi's sorcery, Shao Kahn orders a full scale invasion of Earthrealm with Outworld forces at his suggestion. They succeed as Quan Chi had also revived Sindel, Queen of Edenia to serve and have full loyalty to Shao Kahn, becoming general of his army.

Outworld's creatures have been easily overwhelming the conventional military forces of Earth, causing the Earthrealm fighters to regroup in a cathedral.

* * *

Back in Outworld, Sub-Zero and Skarlet have made their way to the wastelands undetected, taking their time and stopping to rest periodically, before moving in the shadows in hopes to reach the portal Sub-Zero and Smoke had used. Sub-Zero decided it would be best to return back to Earthrealm.

The two warriors located the south portal as Sub-Zero pointed it out.

"There it is. We must go through the portal and regroup with the other Earthrealm warriors. They will need our help."

Sub-Zero began to walk towards it but stopped, once he noticed Skarlet did not follow him. He turned around saw that she stayed back.

"You must go. I cannot join you." Skarlet said with a sad expression on her face.

Sub-Zero looked confused.

"I do not belong in your realm, I will not be welcomed by the other Earthrealm fighters." Skarlet explained.

"Do not do this, you cannot go back to Shao Kahn. He will kill y-."

"This is where I belong." Skarlet interrupted.

Sub-Zero approached her. "No, you belong with us. You are different than what you were made to be…join us." Tundra said softly as he touched her face.

Skarlet took a deep breath, nodded and smiled wearily. Sub-Zero took her by the hand as they crossed the portal back to Earthrealm.


	14. Chapter 14 Invasion

CHAPTER 14

Sub-Zero and Skarlet crossed the portal back into Earthrealm. What they had discovered upon arriving, was complete destruction and chaos.

Cities burned as Outworld's forces continued to overwhelm Earth's defence system.

The two warriors could only stare in awe as the war raged. Bodies littered the streets and battalions were scattered.

"We must locate the others. They must be gathered at the cathedral. It is the Earthrealm warriors safe house." Sub-Zero explained.

"Good. Let us go." Skarlet answered as she scanned the devastation.

Sub-Zero took her by the arm and led. "We must tread carefully."

They arrived at the cathedral to see that most of Earthrealm's forces were still intact.

Lord Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax-who's arms have been replaced with large mechanical prosthetic ones, Smoke, Nightwolf, Kabal, Stryker, The Princess of Outworld Kitana, and Jade were all gathered in a circle. The latter two, clearly having defected.

They were conjuring up a game plan when Smoke noticed Sub-Zero and Skarlet.

"Sub-Zero!" he called out. Smoke was surprised and excited to be reunited with his comrade. He ran up to meet him.

"It is good too see you too, Smoke." Sub-Zero greeted him.

"WHAT IS _SHE_ DOING HERE?" Kitana asked sharply as she notcied Skarlet and drew out her fans ready to attack her. Jade and Sonya were quickly at her side. "Monster of Shao Kahn!" Kitana spat.

Skarlet drew out her swords ready to defend herself. Her eyes were focused on the three girls, ready to slash at whoever moved first. Sub-Zero intervened.

"No, she is one of us." Tundra explained as he held up his hand.

"A product of Shao Kahn cannot be trusted!" Lord Raiden declared.

"This one can…she spared my life." Sub-Zero answered.

"That is true." Smoke spoke. "We owe her Sub-Zero's presence."

Lord Raiden accepted. "Very well, we shall see if her loyalty can be trusted."

Ktiana lowered her fans as the others relaxed. She continued to glare at Skarlet, who returned the favor. The Earthrealm warriors gathered and decided on what course of action to take.

Lord Raiden spoke. "Quan Chi and Noob Saibot have arrived at St. Dominic's cemetery. For what purpose, I do not know. They have been abducting Earth's soldiers and are hording them there. I need one of you to investigate."

Upon hearing Noob Saibot's name Sub-Zero immediately volunteered.

"I will go. I must confront this Noob Saibot for my own reasons."

"I agree, I have a feeling you will find the answers you are looking for at the cemetery."

Sub-Zero bowed, before turning and walking off to complete his new duty.

"Hey wait...take this." Jax said as he tossed him a small radio communicator. Sub-Zero caught it.

"It's to keep in contact. Keep us updated on your findings."

"Very well." Sub-Zero replied. He headed towards the cathedral exit and was stopped by Skarlet.

"I'm going with you." she stated.

"No. Stay here with others." Sub-Zero ordered.

"There is no way we are separating. You can't go alone. I-"

Sub-Zero cut her off. "This is something I must do alone. Stay here with the others. You will be safe. I won't be long..." he then placed his hands on her shoulders as Skarlet slumped them, the two warriors not caring that the others were looking.

"I don't like it. You might need my help. Please let me go with you." she pleaded.

"I cannot. Stay with Smoke and the others until I return."

Skarlet nodded but was disappointed. Sub Zero left the Cathedral and headed towards the cemetery.

Lord Raiden was assigning tasks to the other warriors as a dejected Skarlet joined the group. He paused as he had just received a new vision before returning to the present.

"Skarlet." Lord Raiden spoke. She immediately perked up upon hearing her name.

"I have a task for you, should you choose to accept it."

Skarlet nodded.

"Good. Listen carefully. There is a clock tower at Vogel university near the city. Some of Shao Kahn's forces are there holding a group of Earth's soldiers captive. I need you to free them." Lord Raiden ordered.

"As you wish Lord Raiden." Skarlet accepted her new duty eagerly. The Earthrealm warriors watched as she left the Cathedral.

* * *

She found the University in no time. She made her way to the top of the tower and traveled in the shadows out of sight. She discovered Kano, Goro and Kintaro standing over a group of captured soliders. They were on the floor tied and chained together.

Kano tortured them as he zapped random soldiers with his red mechanical eye.

"Oy! Run about will ya!" He teased them before turning to Goro and Kintaro.

"C'mon, we gotta get'em to the graveyard at Saint Dominic's." "On your feet! All of you!" He yelled at the soldiers.

Kintaro reiterated the demand. "HE SAID ON YOUR FEET!"

"C'MON, UP!" Goro added. "GET UP!".

At that moment, a large blood ball flew out of the shadows and slammed into Kano, Knocking him down and unconscious. It was Skarlet's most effective projectile attack.

Goro and Kintaro were dumbfounded.

Skarlet leapt out of the ceiling corner of the clock tower and into view. The two beasts and group of captured soldiers looked at her in awe.

"Who's the babe?" One of the soliders asked. As Goro and Kintaro began to get angry.

Skarlet slashed the chains that held the group, freeing them.

"I'm here to help. Go! All of you! Now!" She commanded as the soldiers got up.

"Let's go C'mon!" One of them screamed as the group scrambled.

"IT'S THE TRAITOR!" Goro growled as he charged to attack Skarlet, with Kintaro following suit.

Goro tried swiping at Skarlet as she nimbly leapt over his head and jumped kicked Kintaro who was behind him, knocking the beast back. Goro spun around and tried to bring his fists down on her but Skarlet easily evaded the attack. His fists crushed the floor as Skarlet already had her swords drawn out and dove in for a slash. She managed to slice Goro on the abdomen and legs before being knocked back by one of his four arms. She crashed on the floor.

They were no match for her speed, but the two beasts were far stronger and more powerful. Kintaro recovered and joined Goro. Skarlet got up.

They marched towards her as she disappeared in a splash of blood and dropped down from above and behind. She landed and thrust her blades deep in to Goro's shoulders as blood spewed out onto her. She gained more energy and strength as the blood dissolved into her skin. She back flipped off of him as Goro crashed to the ground.

Kintaro growled in anger. He opened his mouth and shot a burst of fire towards her. She easily ducked the attack and launched two waves of her Kunai blades at Kintaro. Six spears found his torso as Kintaro easily brushed them off, as his skin was thick and firm.

That was all Skarlet needed as the blood started to pour out of Kintaro's wounds. She used her powers to manipulate the blood and drained his wounds. The beast started to get dizzy as he realized what she was doing. He charged at her and leapt into the air, attempting to land on her.

Skarlet back flipped out the way. Kintaro landed with a large thud, that shook the ground. Skarlet nearly lost her balance. She red dashed towards him and began to slash away with blinding speed. Kintaro's pathetic attempts to defend himself failed. She continued to slice away, with blood splattering everywhere as Kintaro dropped to his knees. She stopped the assault as he was not responsive. Kintaro fell flat on his face and passed out due to the blood loss.

Goro started to stir slowly and looked up. He saw Skarlet standing over him as she slammed her boot into his face. Everything went black.

Skarlet absorbed all the blood that had spilled on the floor and regenerated. The bell tower started to shake as she heard the screams of men.

Just then, the soldiers she had freed were launched back into the room from the exit they had escaped through. Skarlet watched as green telekinetic energy effortlessly catapulted every single solider into the air, causing them to crash on the floor. _Oh shit. _Skarlet thought to herself, as she already knew who was behind the attack.


	15. Chapter 15 Destiny

CHAPTER 15

It could only be Ermac, Skarlet's former mentor and friend, floating onto the scene using his telekinetic energy. Ermac's eyes widened upon seeing Skarlet and the carnage she had caused.

"All of you, leave! NOW!" Skarlet commanded the soldiers, as they scrambled out the other exit of the clock tower.

"IT IS YOU, TRAITOR! THOSE WHO OPPOSE US SHALL BE DESTROYED!" Ermac's voice echoed.

Skarlet steeled herself. "Ermac, we don't have to do this…I still care for you." She pleaded.

"WE CARE FOR NOTHING! YOU SHALL PERISH FOR YOUR BETRYAL!"

Skarlet stared at Ermac as she accepted what was meant to be. She clenched her jaw.

"So be it…friend." Skarlet said silently as she drew out her swords and took her fighting stance.

Both fighters would need to try their best to keep emotions out of this fight, as the first one who slipped would be caught dead.

Ermac was ready. Skarlet screamed as she charged him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at St. Dominic's graveyard, Sub-Zero arrived to discover that Quan Chi and Noob Saibot were performing a spell on a group of hapless soliders, who were restrained to each other on the ground. Their backs all turned to each other.

Sub-Zero pulled out the communicator Jax had given him, as he hid behind a gravestone.

"This is Sub-Zero, I have encountered Quan Chi. He seems to be casting a spell."

Sonya was on the other end of the transmission, her wrist communicator broadcasting Sub-Zero's message loud and clear as she held her arm up.

Just then, Lord Raiden received another vision.

Nightwolf worried. "Raiden, what is it, what did you see?"

"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados, on a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's souls imprisoned…absorbed by Shao Kahn, multiplying his power!"

The other warriors all exchanged a look of fear and despair upon hearing Raiden's prophecy.

"That is what Sub-Zero has found?" Nightwolf asked.

Lord Raiden glanced at his amulet as it cracked. "No matter my efforts, the future remains in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?" He asked himself in frustration.

"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Lord Raiden. They will guide you. Protect you." Nightwolf encouraged before turning his attention to Sub Zero.

"Sub-Zero. We will disrupt the Soulnado…I will be there momentarily."

"Hurry. The spell appears to be nearly complete." Sub-Zero replied.

He dropped the communicator knowing that he may never send another transmission. He stood up and walked towards his destiny. Quan Chi noticed him first.

"Who is that?" he asked.

Noob Saibot looked up and saw his past. "He is mine. Do not interfere" the wraith replied, as he walked to confront his younger brother.

"You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero…and you do not deserve to wear those colours."

Sub-Zero's heart sank. Skarlet was right. The thing he feared most…was true.

"Bi-Han?!" Sub-Zero asked.

"Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me."

Sub-Zero looked up and down at his brother. The uniform resembled Bi-Han's old armour, except that it was altered and all coloured in black.

"Restored? You are a flawed copy of your former self." Sub-Zero stated.

"I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me."

"For what end? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld?" Sub-Zero reasoned.

"It suits my purpose." Noob Saibot declared.

"But brother, we are-"

"We shared blood. We are NOT brothers." Noob Saibot said coldly. Even colder than his younger sibling.

Sub-Zero's heart had never been more broken in his life, but he masked the pain with anger and determination.

"THEN I WILL NOT REGRET YOUR DEFEAT!" Sub-Zero yelled as the fight was on.

* * *

Back at the clock tower of Vogel university, Skarlet and Ermac had engaged in the fight of their lives.

Skarlet leapt straight up into the air and launched a blistering fast kunai blade at Ermac. He blocked the blade as it bounced off of his telekinetic shield while Skarlet landed and launched two more waves of three blades each. Ermac caught them with his telekinetic powers and sent them firing back at her.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Skarlet back flipped repeatedly to evade her own spears. She recovered into her fighting stance as the blades lodged themselves into the wall behind her.

Skarlet dove in to slash and attack Ermac with everything she had, but he ducked, dodged, and blocked her moves with his arms, countering and elbowing her across the face. Skarlet responded with a slash of her sword across his face, cutting his mask and spilling his blood.

Enraged, Ermac shoved Skarlet back with amazing force, using his telekinetic energy. Skarlet crashed into the wall of the clock tower, splintering the wood. She got up slowly, having been shaken by the attack and looked as Ermac launched a force ball of green energy towards her. Skarlet reacted. She jump flipped over it while slicing herself in mid air, forming a blood ball and tossing her own projectile back at him.

The blood ball found its target, and Ermac was knocked back.

* * *

Noob Saibot started off the battle of the brothers when he sent out his shadow clone from his body, that ran towards Sub-Zero and tackled him to the ground.

The move caught Kuai Liang off guard, as the shadow dissipated upon completing the attack. Sub-Zero kicked back up as Noob Saibot came in for a right cross. Sub-Zero dodged and threw his own right hand that Bi-Han blocked.

The two brothers engaged in a hand to hand exchange. The action was hard, fast, and intense. They knew each other's fighting techniques so well that neither of them could land a blow and gain an advantage.

Sub-Zero threw a roundhouse kick that Noob Saibot ducked as he launched one of his own causing Kuai Liang to evade in the same manner. Sub-Zero tried a leg sweep that Bi-Han jumped over as his brother then tried to do the same thing. Kuai Liang responded by defending himself the same way.

Sub-Zero did his best to keep his emotions in check, as he did not want it to be a factor in this fight.

Noob Saibot achieved his second strike on his younger sibling as he had his shadow clone come from behind and hold Sub-Zero's arms while he devastated him with kick to the abdominal section. Sub Zero folded over.

The shadow clone disappeared while Sub-Zero tried to turn around and attack it. He turned back towards his brother, only to be met by a staggering punch square in the face.

Sub-Zero stumbled back but retaliated, by forming an ice blade and back handing Noob Saibot with it, causing him to sail backwards in the air and crashing against a gravestone, crumbling the cement.

At that moment, Sub-Zero had a flashback of when he and his older brother Bi-Han, trained together as young boys. Kuai Liang remembered that Bi-Han would always get the upper hand and beat young Kuai to a pulp when they sparred.

His older brother was always tough on him, but had said that the harsh lessons would be beneficial. _"This is for your own good Kuai, it'll make you a strong warrior one day." _A young Bi-han told him as he nursed the wounds and bruises he inflicted on his younger sibling.

Sub-Zero shook off his thoughts as Noob Saibot climbed to his feet. He was ready for round two.

* * *

Far from the cemetery, The action intensified as Skarlet continued to slash and attack Ermac, opening up lacerations across his body. She dove in to deliver a fight ending blow, but Ermac side stepped her attempt to impale him and launched a crippling high knee to her well conditioned abs. He drove his elbow into her back as she was bent over, causing her to smash into the ground. Ermac began to stomp and kick her violently, taking out his frustrations that were due to her defection.

Skarlet suddenly rolled unto her back, caught his foot and jammed her stiletto heel into Ermac's crotch. He let out a cry of pain as she stood up and delivered one of the most brutal uppercuts in Earthrealm history.

Ermac was catapulted into the air, knocking a bell before crashing into the floor, leaving a wooden crater.

Skarlet dropped to her knees and panted as she was exhausted from the battle.

Wood erupted from the floor as Ermac launched himself back up. Skarlet instinctively launched two kunai blades, one that found Ermac's chest and the other he caught and threw back at her, the spear slicing her arm.

Ermac ripped out the spear and let it drop to the floor. The gaping hole in his chest started to drain crimson fluid. _Blood. _Skarlet thought, as she sensed it and could smell the sweet scent of iron in the air.

She desperately tried to drain the blood from Ermac's wounds, but then something happened. A green glow formed over his cuts as Ermac used his telekinetic powers to prevent Skarlet from draining the blood from his wounds, so that she could not absorb it and weaken him.

"Oh great."Skarlet despaired as she was running out of options. She got up, and charged, launching an all out attack on Ermac. She blitzed in with combos of hand strikes, kicks and elbow swings that Ermac either blocked or countered.

It was a true battle of master vs. apprentice as both fighters were too familiar with each other's move sets.

Ermac tried his hand at exerting physical dominance but could not land a single blow as Skarlet was superior in speed and skill. She eluded everyone of Ermac's sloppy arm swings and strikes.

When that did not work, He flew up in to the air, used his telekinetic powers to lift large piecs of debris and launched them one by one at Skarlet. She jumped over, ducked and evaded huge chunks of wood as she made her way up towards Ermac. Skarlet leapt in the air, disappeared in a splash of blood, and proceeded to blood drop him, sending Ermac crashing to the ground.

Skarlet mustered every ounce of energy she had left, jumped back to gain momentum, drew out her swords and jump flipped forward with amazing speed and ferocity. She slashed down on Ermac with her blades, as everything seemed to happen in slow motion again. Skarlet proceeded to slam her palm up against his nose, breaking it, and finishing the attack by kicking her stiletto heel into Ermac's left eye, the force driving him up into the air and causing him to land in a heap a few feet back.

He screamed with primal fury as only one glowing green eye on his face remained.

* * *

Elsewhere, a furious battle raged on at St. Dominic's graveyard.

Sub-Zero blasted an ice beam towards Noob Saibot. Bi-Han ducked the attack as it froze a patch of headstones. Noob Saibot responded by sending his shadow clone sliding towards Kuai Liang at blinding speed. Sub-Zero's eyes widened as he was familiar with the attack but surprised by it, as it was a signature move to both of them.

The shadow clone tripped Sub-Zero up as he was not quick enough to avoid it.

Sub-Zero recovered, only to see that Noob Saibot launched another shadow clone sliding towards him. Sub Zero formed an ice clone and burst out of it, as Noob Saibot's shadow froze as the two clones came into contact.

Kuai Liang leapt over the frozen block of ice and delivered a mighty super punch, crushing his brother's ghastly face. Bi-Han was hurled into a cement monument, courtesy of the graveyard.

Sub-Zero, unfailingly tried once again to reason with his older brother.

"Bi-Han…it does not have to be like this. The same blood runs in our veins. You will always be my brother. Join us. We can help stop and defeat Shao Kahn together!"

Noob Saibot responded by shooting a dark portal upwards into the air, and having it land on the ground behind Sub-Zero. Puzzled by this, Sub-Zero turned his head to look at it, giving Bi-Han the opportunity to kick Kuai Liang into the portal.

Darkness overcame Sub-Zero as he suddenly reappeared high above the cemetery and was falling towards the ground. He flipped mid air to land on his feet. Just as Sub-Zero's feet hit the ground he was tackled by Noob Saibot's shadow clone.

The shadow dissipated as Noob Saibot pounced on his brother and began to pummel him with punches. Bi-Han rained down punches that connected with Sub-Zero's skull. The impact could be heard by Quan Chi, who was watching the battle unfold while he continued casting his spell.

Sub-Zero grabbed and kicked Noob Saibot off of him, giving him the chance to regroup.

Bi-Han flew into the air disappearing into a portal he created above him, and reappearing behind Kuai Liang, grabbing him, taking them both into the air-and then suddenly come crashing back down towards the Earth.

Noob Saibot crashed Sub-Zero on to the ground, nearly paralyzing him. Sub-Zero groaned in pain.

"Aggghhhh". As his neck and spine crumpled from the impact. A lesser man would not have survived.

Sub-Zero managed to make it to his knees as Noob Saibot walked up and grabbed him by the neck with both hands. Bi-Han began to squeeze with all his might. Sub-Zero choked as he was deprived of air. He uselessly tried to pry his brothers grip open, but Noob Saibot was strong. There was no one around to save and rescue him, as he was all alone. Kuai Liang was about to perish at the hands of his brother. Even though Sub-Zero had been in this situation before, it was twice as difficult as he had no strength to continue fighting.

* * *

Ermac's piercing scream echoed throughout the bell tower, as he clutched the socket where his left eye had been. Skarlet watched as she conserved her energy and continued to breathe heavy. She was depleted and running on pure adrenaline.

Ermac looked up at Skarlet with a fury she had never seen. He held his palms out towards her, his arms glowing green. Green light began to glow around Skarlet, as Ermac picked her up with his telekinetic power and began to throw Skarlet across the tower room.

He slammed her from wall to wall, her body reduced to a rag doll. He repeated the movement multiple times with no compassion. Ermac then lifted Skarlet high up in the air and as he brought his arm down, Skarlet crashed to the floor.

Ermac walked over to her motionless body as he grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her high above his head.

"You betrayed us…now absorb the punishment you deserve." Ermac's many voices told a lifeless Skarlet, as he created a fist with his free hand and began to pulverize his former student with blows to the body and head.

Both Sub-Zero and Skarlet were in the fight of their lives. The two warriors were going to die at the same time, in separate places.


	16. Chapter 16 Farewell

CHAPTER 16

Ermac continued to strangle Skarlet as he held her limp body in the air with one hand and used the other to pound her.

The pain was everywhere and the surroundings started to go black for Skarlet. She wanted death to take her, just so the pain and suffering would end. Skarlet was helpless as she had nothing left to give. Her face started to turn blue as she was deprived of precious oxygen.

Skarlet's flesh was tenderized by the relentless assault, and she felt that her end was soon. Skarlet was ready to accept her fate, and all she wanted before she went to sleep was to see Sub-Zero's face one more time. _Kuai Liang. _A voice inside whispered to her.

Skarlet desperately wanted to see him again, and there was nothing in existence that would prevent her from doing that. Just then, Skarlet got a rush of energy, one last gasp to try and survive Ermac's onslaught.

She drove her knee into Ermac's chin, putting as much force as she could in to it. Ermac was stunned by the attack, causing him to stumble. He still held Skarlet in his grasp but his grip on her throat loosened. That was all she needed as air slipped down into her lungs giving her new life.

Skarlet then proceeded to grab Ermac's wrist with both hands and wrapped her shapely legs around his arm. She applied an armbar submission hold and cranked his limb. The pain was excruciating for Ermac as he growled in pain. He could not focus and concentrate, preventing him from using any telekinetic power.

Both fighters fell to the ground, with Skarlet managing to maintain the hold. She continued to crank and hyperextend Ermac's arm, as he desperately tried to muscle his way out of the submission.

* * *

Sub-Zero was having troubles of his own. Noob Saibot mercilessly continued to squeeze the life out him. Kuai Liang was fortunate to have survived and win every battle he had been in, but did not think he was lucky enough to make it through this fight. He was going to die at the hands of his older brother- his own flesh and blood, realizing that this was his destiny.

Still on his knees, Sub-Zero looked up and stared into the eyes of his sibling as he was choking to death. There was no sign of life behind the opaque white eyes of the killer wraith that had been Bi-Han. The blackness started to overcome Sub-Zero, as it was as black as Noob Saibot's armour.

Out of nowhere, an image of Skarlet's beautiful face flashed across Sub-Zero's mind. Just the thought of her was enough to send adrenaline surging through his body as he channelled every ounce of energy in his body and placed his palms on the ground freezing it with such force, that the ice shot out over the ground in every direction with amazing speed.

Noob Saibot's legs immediately froze as he let go of Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang then stood up and smashed Bi-Han with a monster uppercut that sent him to the stars, as the ice that held his legs shattered into a million pieces.

Noob Saibot crashed to the ground and rolled in pain. Sub-Zero began to form an ice blast, as Bi-Han recovered. Noob Saibot suddenly dropped down and disappeared into a portal, opening up another one to the left of Kuai Liang, and tried to charge out of it.

Just as Noob Saibot emerged from the portal, Sub-Zero turned towards him with sudden quickness and blasted him with the ice beam, as if he knew his older brother would attempt a teleport attack.

Bi-Han was frozen in a solid block of ice. Kuai Liang shuffled back a few steps, before sprinting to gain momentum and leapt into the air delivering the mightiest super punch he could, smashing Noob Saibot out of the frozen hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the clock tower, Skarlet continued to clamp her submission hold on Ermac's arm.

He tried to roll out of it, but her strong legs held Ermac in position.

Skarlet decided to end the struggle. She thrust her hips upward, breaking his arm. Ermac's many voices screamed and sent an echo capable of shattering glass miles away.

Skarlet rolled away and recovered into a shambled fighting stance. She continued to breathe heavy as she was still badly hurt, and grimaced from the suffering her body endured. Skarlet watched as Ermac finished writhing and rolling around in pain, getting up slowly.

He turned to look at her with one green eye, and a broken arm. Ermac held his other hand up, as he prepared to blast a green force ball towards her. Skarlet quickly responded by launching a single kunai blade that found its target with one hundred percent accuracy.

The spear impaled Ermac's palm, the sharp point sticking out the back of his hand.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ermac screamed with primal fury as he cringed over and glanced at his new injury.

Skarlet shuffled her way over to him. She grabbed Ermac by the shoulders, pulled him towards her, drew out one of her swords and drove it down onto his shoulder. The blade was buried deep, as Skarlet then flipped over Ermac, and yanked out the sword as she landed behind him. Skarlet sheathed her blade.

Ermac slammed face first onto the ground. Blood was everywhere but Skarlet could not find the power to attract and absorb it. She was severely weakened and was using whatever adrenaline she had left to try and finish Ermac.

Ermac moved. Skarlet couldn't believe it. She gave him everything she had, but he just did not die. He very slowly got up and turned to face Skarlet. He was dizzy and took one heavy step towards her. She had to end it.

Skarlet slowly drew out her swords. She walked over to her mentor, her best friend, and used one sword to stab him deep into the left ear and used her other blade to slash open his throat. Ermac's neck flapped open as his head fell back and a fountain of blood sprayed out.

Skarlet could not get the chance to soak and absorb the blood as she collapsed. Both warriors crumpled to the floor as Ermac bled to death. The pool of blood forming from underneath him slowly crawling outwards. Skarlet passed out and lost consciousness due to the heavy damage she received. "Sub-Zero…" she managed to whisper as her eyes closed.

* * *

Back at Saint Dominic's, the two Lin Kuei, had been locked in a blood feud of their own.

Noob Saibot recovered from Sub-Zero's last attack and charged him with violent intent.

The two brother's engaged in an intense exchange. Bi-Han threw a powerful right hook that Kuai Liang blocked, but Noob Saibot's shadow clone erupted from his body to stagger Sub-Zero with a left cross.

Kuai Liang responded with a hard roundhouse kick that nearly took Bi-Han's head off.

Sub-Zero grabbed Noob Saibot, rotated, and flipped him over his head, slamming him onto his back.

Kuai Liang raised his foot up and brought his boot down hard on Bi-Han's chest. Dark purple blood escaped from Noob Saibot's mask. Sub-Zero picked him up by his uniform and beat Noob Saibot across the face with his fist. He then yelled at his older brother in a last ditch attempt to reason with him.

"DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU ARE! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! I FOUGHT FOR YOU AND STILL FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!." Sub-Zero pleaded. "Come home!"

Noob Saibot began to laugh in a sick, twist and maniacal way. He began to laugh louder as Sub-Zero grew angry. Kuai Liang formed a large ice blade and held it over his head, the point directed at Bi-Han. The dark laugh grew a hundred times louder and was cut off, as Sub-Zero struck the ice sword down hard through Noob Saibot's chest, the tip of the blade sticking out through his back. Purple blood dripped off the point as the sword began to freeze the wraith's body.

"You are right. We are not brothers." Sub-Zero said solemnly, as he stared down at the frozen corpse who was once his brother.

At that moment, Quan Chi, had completed his spell, successfully creating the Soulnado.

An enormous green light burst from the pack of soldiers who are at the center of it. The green energy consumed the cemetery and shot straight up into the sky, increasing its size in diameter. Every single one of the soldiers souls were swallowed by the green light.

Nightwolf had just shown up to engage Quan Chi.

"Earthrealm's fate is sealed Nightwolf!" Quan Chi declared.

"Not yet! We fight until the end!" Nightwolf responded.

The two warriors fought hard with Nightwolf gaining the early advantage against the sorcerer. Quan Chi could not overcome Nightwolf's constant attack and was quickly subdued by the spirit warrior.

Just then Nightwolf noticed Sub-Zero still at the cemetery, staring at the fallen Noob Saibot.

"GO! Your soul is not safe!" Nightwolf yelled at the Cryomancer.

Sub-Zero looked up at Nightwolf and nodded. He then proceeded to pick up his brother's frozen corpse and tossed it into the Soulnado. The deadly green light suddenly changed to purple as the dark energy from Noob Saibot's body started to alter and poison the Soulnado.

Bi-Han's body spiralled up the rotating light, disappearing into the portal above it.

"Farewell Bi-Han." Sub-Zero said as he looked up and saw his brother, vanish forever.


	17. Chapter 17 Return of the Queen

CHAPTER 17

Sub-Zero and Nightwolf both turned and ran, hoping to escape the explosion of the unstable Soulnado.

The Soulnado exploded in a violent burst of dark energy, shaking the Earth and destroying much in it's path. Sub-Zero dove to the ground as Nightwolf turned, and created a force field of green energy to protect them. The blast blew by them, the force field shielding Nightwolf and Sub-Zero from harm.

Once the dust had settled, the two Earthrealm fighters exchanged a look before recovering and scanning the damage the Soulnado had caused.

Back at the cathedral, the remaining Earthrealm warriors were planning their next objective, as Sub-Zero and Nightwolf returned. Sub-Zero appeared like he had been through the Netherrealm.

"Nightwolf!" "Sub-Zero!" Jax and Smoke greeted, as they were happy and relieved to see their comrades return safely.

Sub-Zero looked around and did not see Skarlet. He turned to Smoke.

"Where is Skarlet?" he asked.

"She has not yet returned." Smoke replied.

Sub-Zero looked confused. "Where has she gone?"

"Lord Raiden sent her on a mission to rescue a unit of Earths soldiers. They were being held captive by some of Shao Kahn's forces." Smoke explained.

Sub-Zero's chest went heavy upon hearing the news.

"If she has not yet returned,then she must be in danger…I will track her down!"

The other's noticed the sense of urgency in Sub-Zero's voice.

"Where is the clock tower located?" he asked.

"Five blocks west from here." Smoke directed.

"Excellent. I will return after I locate Skarlet." Sub-Zero said as he held his fist to his chest and bowed slightly.

"I will go with you. You are weak and will need my assistance." Smoke offered.

"No Smoke. The others may require your skills here…I won't be long." Sub- Zero said as he headed for the exit.

"What's up with you and that chick anyway?" Johnny Cage asked.

Sub-Zero stopped and turned. "We have a deal to uphold."

Johnny Cage looked puzzled.

"Well, you guys definitely are a 'crack' couple…with a K." The movie star said playfully.

Sub-Zero chose not to respond as the Earthrealm warriors looked on as he exited the cathedral.

Nightwolf turned to the others. "It is done. Earthrealms's souls are safe. Lord Raiden looked down at his amulet as it cracked.

"No! how is it not enough?!" He yelled in frustration as he slammed his palm onto the concrete table. The others looked at him with worry on their faces.

"I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished." Raiden continued.

Liu Kang spoke up. "But the battle is joined here, in Earthrealm!"

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods." Lord Raiden replied.

"But master-"

"Liu Kang…close as a shadow, twice as silent." Johnny Cage interrupted. Liu Kang glared at him in annoyance.

"Nightwolf. You will lead until we return." Lord Raiden ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Raiden." Nightwolf replied, as Raiden put a hand on Liu Kang's shoulder and summoned lightning. The two disappeared in a flash of light,

The cathedral went quiet as Stryker decided to speak first.

"Well now what? Standing here won't do us any good."

Smoke held his hand up as he looked around. "Wait…THE LIN KUEI! THEY SURROUND US!" he yelled as approximately two dozen cybernetic ninjas appeared, along with Cyrax and Sektor.

"So much for standing around…" Stryker said, holding his fists up and staring at the nearest robot.

"ATTACK!" Nightwolf commanded.

The Earthrealm warriors charged out at the robotic ninjas, each of them choosing a target.

Night wolf engaged Cyrax, while Smoke challenged Sektor. Princess Kitana, Jade, Jax, Sonya Blade, Stryker, Kabal and Johnny Cage all hacked down, beat up and manhandled the rest of the Lin Kuei. The Earthrealm warriors were dominating the brawl, as Nightwolf quickly put Cyrax down.

"Mere speed and skill will not win this war Cyrax." Nightwolf spat. He looked up and saw that Smoke was struggling against Sektor. Nightwolf formed an axe made of pure energy and tossed it at the red cybernetic ninja. The hatchet lodged itself into Sektor's armour as Nightwolf got his attention.

"You are no match for the power of the Spirits." He commanded. The two engaged in a brief scuffle, with Nightwolf knocking Sektor out with ease.

"Perhaps even you can be saved." Nightwolf said as he looked down at the unconscious Sektor.

The Earthrealm warriors finished off the remaining Lin Kuei, and regrouped at the center of the Cathedral. Nightwolf looked around to see if the other's were safe. Kitana caught his attention as she looked as though she was sensing something bad was coming.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kitana didn't reply as she continued to scan the shadows of the cathedral. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw someone that she should not be seeing.

"Mother…" She gasped. As Queen Sindel had arrived screeching so loud that it shook the cathedral. The Earthrealm fighters all covered their ears as the sound was crippling.

"COME FORWARD IF YOU DARE. I WILL FINISH WHAT THE LIN KUEI COULD NOT!" Sindel declared as the Earthrealm warriors all lined up ready to strike the Queen down.

"Let's do this!" Jax yelled, as Nightwolf gestured forward. "ATTACK!"

One by one they all charged her, with Nightwolf falling first. Sindel blocked his attack and smacked him to the side. Next, she crippled Johnny Cage in four moves. Kabal was next in line, as Sindel took him down and finished him by slamming her heel down onto his heart.

Stryker stormed in and was sent to his knees by a powerful leg kick, followed by a crushing fist up his nose, sending the shards of bone into his brain.

Jax tried a right hook but it was blocked, leaving him open to a heel strike on the throat. Blood gushed from his mortal wound as he fell. Smoke was next as he flew in with a spin kick, only to have it blocked by Sindel, who put him down on his knees and snapped his neck. Sonya Blade was knocked back with one kick, rendering her ineffective. Jade and Kitana attacked her simultaneously, with Sindel smashing Jade on the face repeatedly before kicking her to the side. Sindel then smacked her daughter Kitana back while she turned to finish the lovely Jade, ripping her heart out. The Edenian dropped dead.

Sindel then brutally attacked Kitana, striking her mercilessly and beating her into submission. She finished off the assault with a jump kick to her daughter's face, sending her to the floor. Kitana flinched from the pain. She managed to look up at Sindel and pleaded with her.

"Mother, please!" Kitana cried out in pain as she begged for mercy.

"I am no longer your mother." A cold Sindel replied

"Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"

"Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic caused." Sindel accused.

"Remember Edenia, Mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!" Kitana cried.

"Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends." Sindel said as she began to glow with dark energy. The purple light she created started to surround Kitana, beginning to pry her soul from her body. At that moment, an injured Nightwolf stumbled towards them.

"Monster!" He shouted at Sindel, who halted her attack on Kitana. The princess crumpled to the floor. The queen turned to face the Shaman.

"Still alive? No matter. Soon you will face your ancestors." She proclaimed.

The two began a vicious fight, with Sindel getting the better of Nightwolf. The cathedral lit up with blue flashes of light and bright purple energy, caused by the magic and dark powers of the two warriors. Sindel tossed Nightwolf around the cathedral, sending him through a cement monument. She then used her hair to extend and wrap around Nightwolf's throat, choking and elevating him into the air.

Nearby, a battered Sonya Blade stirred on the ground. "Raiden…Raiden, where you?" She called out to the thunder God.

Moments after she said it, A blue flash of lightning appeared, as Lord Raiden and Liu Kang had returned. The two warriors were unsuccessful in their attempt to rally and persuade the Elder Gods to intervene against Shao Kahn's transgressions.

Raiden and Liu Kang were greeted by death and destruction upon their return.

"By the Elder Gods!" Liu Kang cried as he saw that Sindel was about to finish Nightwolf.

Lord Raiden and Liu Kang rushed to aid the Shaman, but were too late. Sindel blasted Nightwolf with rays of dark purple energy. "Victory is mine, Shaman." She exclaimed.

"Not if I…take it…from you." Nightwolf said as he struggled in her powerful grip. He began an ancient chant, summoning a powerful blue light that disintegrated them, ripping them away from existence. The scene ended with a burst of sapphire light. Raiden and Liu Kang shielded themselves.

Just as it ended, Liu Kang heard a weak cry. "Liu Kang…" He turned towards its source, the voice too familiar.

"KITANA!" Liu Kang and Raiden rushed to her side. He held her hand. "Liu Kang…you were right. I wish we had met…under…different circumstances." She struggled to cough out.

"Kitana…" Liu Kang could only whisper, as the princess slipped away into the darkness and passed from Earthrealm.

Liu Kang's toned changed. "They are dead." he growled.

Lord Raiden spoke. "Liu Kang, I-"

"We abandoned them and they're dead." The monk continued.

"My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice." Lord Raiden said solemnly.

"Their deaths achieved nothing!" Liu Kang despaired as Raiden glanced at his amulet and watched as it continued to crack.

"What is next, Raiden? Tell me the future! How do we honor their sacrifice?" He asked.

"I climbed to heaven, now I must plunge into the depths. I will go to Quan Chi. Ally our realm with his against the forces of Outworld."

"What?! Grovel before Quan Chi?! What will he demand? What price will be paid?" Liu Kang asked. He was near hysteria.

"Would any price be too high to save Earthrealm?" Lord Raiden asked.

"I had prayed it not true. But you have gone mad, Raiden. Your visions. They are nothing. Delusions of an addled mind."

"Liu Kang, please." Raiden reasoned as the beaten bodies of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage began to stir.

"Enough. I must help the wounded. Leave on your hopeless quest." Liu Kang stated as he went to help them.

"May the Elder Gods protect you." Lord Raiden stated, as he held a hand up in the air, summoned his lightning, and disappeared in flash to confer with Quan Chi.

* * *

Far from the cathedral, Sub-Zero had arrived at the clock tower. He swallowed hard as he scanned the carnage he discovered. Sub-Zero saw the bodies of Goro, Kintaro, and Kano, whom he flash froze in a block of ice upon seeing him move. Kuai Liang assumed he had been knocked unconscious earlier.

Sub-Zero then saw Ermac, dead in a pool of his own blood. His heart began to pump rapidly-and then it stopped, as he found Skarlet, and that her body lay motionless on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18 Warlord

CHAPTER 18

Sub-Zero ran to her side. He held her up. "Skarlet, Skarlet! Wake up, open your eyes!"

Nothing. No response. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak. Skarlet's body had looked like it had been in a train wreck and Sub-Zero was worried about her survival. His heart began to beat rapidly, as the tense feeling of panic started to sink in. Sub-Zero needed to act fast. He tried calling her name again and even shook her a bit, just to see if he could garner a response.

"Skarlet, wake up, young one!" Sub-Zero called to her. He looked up and around to see if there was anything or anyone that could possibly help. _By the Elder Gods, please guide me. _Sub-Zero pleaded internally. He stared ahead, and the answer was right in front of him. He saw Ermac, and the pool of blood he lay in._ Blood. _Sub-Zero thought. That was it.

He quickly carried Skarlet's limp body over to the pool of blood and lay her down beside Ermac, whose corpse continued to slowly ooze out the crimson fluid. Sub-Zero watched as the blood that came in contact with her skin, slowly dissipated into it. Skarlet's body was like a sponge, absorbing and soaking up all the blood that Ermac's corpse had to offer.

As the last drop settled into her skin, Skarlet began to stir. Sub-Zero held her head up as she came to. Skarlet's heavy eyes began to open slowly. The first thing she saw, was the one person she only wanted to see upon awakening. She managed a weak smile.

"Hey ice man…did ya miss me?" Skarlet asked wearily, still groggy from being unconscious. Sub-Zero smiled as he exhaled slowly, relieved that Skarlet was going to be fine.

"Quite an impressive display you left here." Sub-Zero said as he scanned the damage. He was impressed that Skarlet managed to take down Goro, Kintaro and Ermac all by herself. None of those warriors were an easy task on their own, let alone all three.

"Aw, it aint nothing." Skarlet said as she struggled to get up. She was still weak. Sub-Zero stopped her.

"Rest easy, young one. I will help you back to the cathedral." He said as he scooped her up in his arms with ease. _This is something I could get used to. _Skarlet's inner voice said as she smiled under her mask and closed her eyes. She rested her head against his cool chest as Sub-Zero began the journey back to the cathedral.

* * *

Back at the cathedral, Lord Raiden had returned. He traveled to the Netherrealm to confer with Quan Chi, but instead, he had to face off with Scorpion, and encounter the damned souls of the lost Earthrealm warriors. Lord Raiden managed to defeat them and after speaking with Quan Chi, realized what had to be done in order for the Elder Gods to intervene. He appeared in a flash of blue lightning, on the roof top of the cathedral. It was the location of Shao Kahn's personal portal into Earthrealm.

Liu Kang made it to the roof top to meet with Raiden. He was not impressed. "Back from the Netherrealm empty handed, I see."

"Liu Kang! Liu Kang, I realize what we must do. We must allow Shao Kahn to merge the realms!"

Liu Kang was convinced that Lord Raiden had absolutely lost his mind. "That is insane!"

"The Elder Gods forbid it without victory in Mortal Kombat." Raiden explained. "When he does, the Elder Gods' fury will fall upon him. Defeating Shao Kahn before the merge is but temporary. He will return, bringing Armageddon. I have foreseen it!"

Liu Kang was not buying it. "Enough Raiden!" he said as he shook his head. At that moment the two warriors turned their heads to see Shao Kahn as he was making his way across the portal into Earthrealm.

"He is here." Liu Kang said as he glared at Raiden. He step forth to meet Shao Kahn, but Raiden stopped him. "NO! Do as I say! Have faith in the Elder Gods. Have faith in me."

Liu Kang shook his head and continued towards Shao Kahn. Raiden stopped him again.

"Liu Kang! I cannot let you fight Shao Kahn!" Lord Raiden commanded.

"THEN YOU ARE MY ENEMY!" Liu Kang cried out as he began to ignite his fist in a rage of fire.

Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had shown up to assist in battle. They saw the conflict between their leaders unfold. "Liu Kang! Raiden! No!" Johnny Cage screamed as he and Sonya ran to intervene. Shao Kahn was almost through the portal.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR MADNESS. IF YOU MUST DIE SO BE IT!" Liu Kang declared as he charged Raiden with his flaming fist.

Raiden deflected Liu Kang's strike with a shield of lightning, causing Liu Kang's attack to back fire on him. He was cast in flames from his own power. Liu Kang burned to the ground.

Raiden watched in horror at what had transpired. "By the gods, no!" he cried as he ran to Liu Kang. Raiden held his head. "No. This was not meant to happen." He despaired.

Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade rushed to their side. "What did you do?!" Johnny Cage asked.

"Liu Kang, forgive me…" Raiden said with sorrow.

"You…have killed us…all…" Liu Kang said with his last breath as he passed from Earthrealm.

Lord Raiden looked down in defeat as Shao Kahn had completed his way through the portal.

"Come on, it's up to us!" Sonya Blade shouted at Johnny Cage as they charged Shao Kahn. The warlord laughed. He blasted the two fighters back with ease, his glowing green power knocking them both unconscious.

Lord Raiden approached Shao Kahn and bowed.

"Ah, Raiden. You have come to your senses." Shao Kahn boasted.

Raiden surrendered. "Earthrealm's citizens suffer. Further resistance serves no purpose."

"All these ages you have fought me. You denied me my rightful claim. Not this time!" Shao Kahn said as he blasted Raiden with a powerful uppercut.

"The Elder Gods fear me now! Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer!" Shao Kahn declared as he smashed the thunder god across the face repeatedly. Raiden had visions from the future that were identical to the scenario that was occurring. He was being attacked mercilessly by the warlord and was powerless to stop him. Everything seemed to slow down as Shao Kahn threw Raiden across the rooftop, his amulet falling off his chest and shattering on the ground. He was beaten.

"Elder Gods, where are you? Why do you forsake me?" Raiden cried out in desperation.

"Your time has passed." Shao Kahn declared as he continued to batter the god of thunder.

* * *

Down at ground level, Sub-Zero had arrived outside the cathedral with Skarlet still in his arms. He had heard some sort of commotion and looked up. Sub-Zero saw what was transpiring on the roof top and his eyes went wide. "Lord Raiden?!" Kuai Liang gasped as Skarlet opened her eyes to look at what Sub-Zero was staring at, and saw her former master beat on the thunder god.

"We must hurry, Lord Raiden requires my assistance." Sub-Zero said as he rushed them inside the cathedral. What they discovered upon entering, was nothing less than pure horror.


	19. Chapter 19 Desperation

CHAPTER 19

Sub-Zero and Skarlet entered the cathedral only to discover the remains of the fallen Earthrealm warriors.

"By the Elder Gods!" Sub-Zero cried as he set Skarlet down, and ran over to the lifeless body of his comrade Smoke. He crouched down and looked at the mangled mess that was his friend.

"I mourn you, brother…you have not died in vain." Sub-Zero spoke as he held his fist up to his chest. Skarlet's heart broke for him. "I am sorry for your loss." She said as Sub-Zero stood up.

"By the end, Smoke had been more of a brother to me than Bi-Han." Sub-Zero replied as he scanned the carnage that was no doubt, in someway Shao Kahn's doing. The bodies of Lin Kuei cyborgs along with Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, and princess Kitana were spread all over the cathedral floor.

Skarlet limped over to Sub-Zero and held him. She felt his pain and wanted nothing more than to keep him absolutely away from it. In the midst of the destruction, pain, and death, these two warriors were forming a special bond that was stronger than anything on Earthrealm. Sub-Zero let go. "Stay here and rest. I will go and assist Lord Raiden. He will need my help."

For once, Skarlet didn't argue. She was in no shape to fight, especially against Shao Kahn. Sub-Zero turned and began to head towards the stairs. Skarlet grabbed his arm.

"Sub-Zero wait, I…I want you to be very careful. Do not try anything foolish, Shao Kahn is nearly impossible to stop. You need to be at your best. He will show no mercy."

Skarlet said as she held his face with one hand. Sub-Zero nodded. Skarlet looked like she wanted to say more and was planning to do something as she looked into his eyes with concern. A sweet, tender moment of silence had passed, then Sub-Zero slowly grabbed her hand and brought it down. "I must go." he said as he walked away. Kuai Liang didn't look back. She looked on as he disappeared up the stairs and out of sight. Sub-Zero was cold, strong and confident. He continued to the defy odds throughout this entire journey. Skarlet was falling hard for him. She sighed deeply as she walked over to the nearest wall, leaned against it and sat on the cold cement floor.

* * *

On the roof top, Shao Kahn continued to toss Lord Raiden around like a rag doll. The god of thunder was in tremendous amounts of pain and was about to suffer a crushing defeat. Raiden rolled onto his back as Shao Kahn walked slowly towards him. Lord Raiden was going to die, and the Elder Gods were not going to intervene.

"It is over Lord Raiden!" Shao Kahn declared as he raised his foot high and was about to crush Raiden's skull, when a blast of ice froze his leg.

"What is this?!" Shao Kahn looked up in shock and anger. Sub-Zero had come to Lord Raiden's aid.

"Ahh…the puny Lin Kuei assassin. Where is the traitor?! Why is she not with you?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Skarlet is no longer your concern." Sub-Zero shot back sharply.

Shao Kahn smashed the ice that froze his leg and charged at Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero back flipped away as Shao Kahn tried to shoulder smash him. The warlord was impossibly fast for a monster as large and as menacing as him. Sub-Zero blasted a beam of ice that Shao Kahn blitzed through and was successful in a second shoulder charge attempt. Kuai Liang was felt like he was hit by a freight train and was smashed back, crashing on the floor and rolling back.

Lord Raiden looked up. "Sub-Zero! NO! Leave now and save yourself!" he commanded.

"If you die now, we all die later!" Sub-Zero said as he knew that the fight for Earthrealm was now.

Raiden slowly got up to face Shao Kahn, but was met with a thunderous boot to the face, courtesy of the warlord. Raiden's head snapped back from the impact as his entire body was launched backward causing him to roll several meters away. Sub-Zero had never seen the god of thunder treated this way. He got up and ran towards Shao Kahn, going low and moving into a super fast ice slide that caught the warlord off guard as Shao Kahn was tripped up, flipped over Sub-Zero's head, who then rotated, and slammed the warlord with a double open palm, sending him crashing on the ground a few feet away. Shao Kahn recovered quickly and was angry.

"IS THAT YOUR BEST?!" Shao Kahn shouted as he pointed at the cold blooded assassin.

"No, I have more tricks in store for you." Sub-Zero responded as he charged Shao Kahn, who summoned a huge green hammer of pure sorcery. The warlord launched it towards Sub-Zero, the hammer spinning at an alarming speed. Sub-Zero leapt forward and over the devastating hammer, only to be met with a powerful upward shoulder charge from Shao Kahn that sent Kuai Liang towards the sky. Shao Kahn formed another large hammer and prepared to smash the Lin Kuei as he began to descend.

Sub-Zero recovered in mid air, and began to form an ice beam as he fell downward. Shao Kahn was preparing to smash Sub-Zero with his hammer but was met with a powerful ice current, as Sub-Zero blasted it from up above. The move forced Shao Kahn to stall as Sub-Zero landed. He then tried to attack the warlord, but Shao Kahn broke out of his ice hold and crushed Sub-Zero with a mighty haymaker. Kuai Liang was sent back and crash landed on the floor, writhing in pain.

* * *

Down back at the cathedral, Skarlet continued to rest as she was still weak and in pain, clutching her torso and breathing heavy. She stared at the bloody mess, wondering when it would all end. Skarlet knew Sub-Zero and Lord Raiden would need her help, she just needed to catch herself and muster up some strength. Just then, a sadistic, evil, girlish laugh came from the cathedral doors. "Ah hahahahahaha!"

Skarlet looked up at the entrance. It was Mileena, who came looking for Stryker. She had engaged him earlier on in the invasion and lost a fight. Mileena came looking for revenge when she found Skarlet, all alone at the cathedral. She wanted to join the party. Mileena looked like princess Kitana's evil twin sister, and wore a revealing magenta suit. She had yellowish, red cat's eyes to top off her look. Shao Kahn had ordered Shang Tsung to create the perfect daughter, and Mileena was the end result.

"Oh great…this day just keeps getting better..." Skarlet said as she struggled to get up.

"Well if it isn't the traitor? So pretty, so fair…So sad and alone…" Mileena said playfully as she began to skip crazily towards Skarlet.

Skarlet took a deep breath and looked down at the fallen Earthrealm fighters. "Forgive me my friends." Skarlet said as she then held her hand up and summoned the blood from their bodies towards her. The blood crawled its way up into her skin and immediately gave Skarlet the strength and energy she desperately needed. Skarlet knew that this was going to be a very vicious fight.


	20. Chapter 20 Blood lust

CHAPTER 20

Mileena drew out her deadly sais and began to viciously attack Skarlet, trying to stab and puncture her with the sharp pointed weapons. Skarlet ducked, dodged and eluded the attacks, backing up as she evaded. She drew out her own weapons, and clashed her swords against Mileena's sais, halting her attack.

Skarlet began her own attack, trying to slice and slash away at the deadly vixen. Their weapons clashed against each other as the two warriors were evenly matched in lethal skill. Skarlet's swords locked up with Mileena's sais as the two began a power struggle.

Skarlet pushed hard while Mileena held her own, not budging an inch. The two girls were shaking as neither of them were willing to give in. Mileena ended the struggle by sending a knee to Skarlet's abdomen.

She stumbled back as Mileena tried a swipe towards her face. Skarlet moved her head back as the tip of Mileena's sai lightly grazed her cheek, causing a small cut. A drop of blood dripped to the floor. Mileena then proceeded to pull her mask down, revealing her monstrous teeth. The deadly vixen then slowly proceeded to suck Skarlet's blood off the tip of her weapon. Mileena then giggled at her gesture.

Skarlet responded by backhanding Mileena, and then slicing her across the chest with her sword, opening up a small laceration on the deadly vixen's right breast. She then kicked her in the abdomen and shoved her to the ground. Skarlet then returned the favor by pulling her mask down, revealing her bright red lips and slowly licking up the side of her blade, consuming Mileena's blood.

"That's my move, bitch!" Skarlet shot as she put her mask back on. Mileena stood back up as the two sexy warriors continued their heated exchange.

* * *

Back on the roof top, Sub-Zero and Lord Raiden continued to get demolished by Shao Kahn. Kuai Liang tried to run up and strike the warlord, only to be launched back by his energy push. Raiden jumped up and blasted a bolt of lightning at Shao Kahn. The attack bounced off as it had no effect on the emperor. The two Earthrealm heroes were entirely overmatched, and had no hope of stopping Shao Kahn's advance. The warlord then grabbed both warriors and smashed their skulls together, sending them to ground.

Sub-Zero and Raiden struggled to get up. "Sub-Zero, please…leave now…while you can..." Raiden managed to cough out as they both stood on all fours.

"No, Lord Raiden, if we must die, we die together." Kuai Liang replied. Shao Kahn continued his attack by running and punting Lord Raiden across the face and sending him in to the air, his head and neck being whipped up by the torque. The warlord then grabbed Sub-Zero and held him up by his uniform. He shook him violently.

"You think you can steal my ultimate enforcer away from me and live without the consequences?" Shao Kahn asked as he then threw Sub-Zero to the side. Kuai Liang crashed to the ground. The warlord then returned his attention to Lord Raiden, as that was his true target. Shao Kahn continued to pound away on the thunder god relentlessly, his maniacal laugh echoing throughout the cities rooftops.

Sub-Zero charged him from behind, forming a large ice blade before leaping into the air and shattering it across Shao Kahn's back. It barely fazed him.

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" Shao Kahn screamed as he turned and tried to boot Sub-Zero in the face. Kuai Liang ducked and responded by striking the warlord with an uppercut, that made him take a step back. Shao Kahn responded with a devastating head butt, crushing Kuai Liang's mask. Sub-Zero recoiled from the blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the cathedral, Skarlet and Mileena's battle had turned bloody. Both of the girls had cuts on their shapely bodies, but neither of them were able to deal a fight ending blow. Mileena launched her sais at Skarlets swords, knocking the weapons out of her hands.

The deadly vixen then engaged the sleek assassin in hand to hand combat, with the girls smashing each other across the face with violent strikes. Skarlet tackled Mileena to the ground as the two sexy warriors wrestled on the floor. Skarlet achieved a mount position and began to rain down punches on the evil clone. Mileena managed to roll Skarlet on to her back and began an assault of her own. Skarlet blocked the vixens attempts and grabbed Mileena by the hair, and pulled her down as she gave her a nasty head butt, crushing Mileena's face and shoving her off.

Mileena rolled away and recovered, kicking Skarlet in the gut as she tried to get up. Mileena yanked Skarlet's ponytail up and slapped her across the face, her nails scratching the Hemomancer's skin at the same time. Skarlet responded by kneeing the evil clone in the sternum, and devastating Mileena with powerful kicks. Mileena caught one leg and took Skarlet down. The deadly vixen then saw that one of her sais were nearby and grabbed it, before holding it up with both hands, and tried to plunge it down onto Skarlet's head.

The sexy assassin, managed to catch the sai, as the point was an inches away from her eye. A power struggle ensued as Mileena pushed down hard with Skarlet using all her might to hold the weapon up. The sharp tip dipped lower towards her left eye, as Skarlet remembered Sub-Zero had been in a similar situation with Scorpion. A light bulb turned on in her head as she remembered her other weapons. Skarlet reached down with one hand and grabbed a kunai blade from her thigh strap and jammed it into Mileena's stomach.

The deadly vixen screamed in agony as she dropped her weapon and clutched at her new injury. Skarlet pushed Mileena off of her as she got up and went to pick up her swords.

Mileena stood up and yanked the small spear from her abdominal muscle. She turned to look at Skarlet as she took one of her own swords and plunged into her stomach, disappearing in a puddle of blood that moved underneath Mileena. The evil clone looked on as she was confused by what was happening-and then all of a sudden four red pillars erupted from the blood puddle and held Mileena up by her extremities.

Skarlet popped up from the blood, drew out one of her swords and slashed Mileena's mid section with such force, that blood nearly blasted out of her abdomen. The evil clone screamed as her blood splashed all over Skarlet, who began to bathe in it.

The blood was refreshing as it invigorated Skarlet. She obtained more strength and energy from the delicious red fluid. Skarlet now had the power she needed to assist Sub-Zero and Lord Raiden. "Thank you Mileena. Your blood was much needed." Skarlet said as she looked at Mileena, who was still propped up by the pillars and not moving anymore. Skarlet then turned and ran, ready to rescue the ice cold ninja from her from her former master.

* * *

Back up at the roof top, the battle for Earthrealm continued. Sub-Zero and Lord Raiden stood side by side as they began to form energy blasts out of their respective powers. Lightning burst from Lord Raiden's palms, as Sub-Zero unleashed a mighty blast of ice towards Shao Kahn. The combined powers slammed into Shao Kahn, erupting in a huge burst of electricity and ice. Once the dust and smoke had settled, Shao Kahn still stood- brushing off the attacks as if a bullet had ran into a steel wall.

"Muahahahhahah! Shao Kahn laughed off the attack. Lord Raiden and Sub-Zero exchanged a look as they panted, and were out of options.

Lord Raiden spoke. "I am sorry Sub-Zero. I have failed Earthrealm."

"No, WE still continue to fight." Sub-Zero responded as they turned their attention to Shao Kahn who charged them in a full on sprint. The warlord leapt into the air, forming a large energy hammer and came crashing down on them. The two warriors dove away in the last second as the impact caused a crater on the ground.

Sub-Zero rolled away and recovered in a defensive stance. Shao Kahn then launched the spinning hammer at Lord Raiden who was caught by the attack. The hammer slammed into the thunder gods chest, crushing his ribs and knocking him back. Raiden crashed on the floor as blood spewed out of his mouth.

"NO!" Sub-Zero shouted as he charged the emperor. Shao Kahn welcomed him with a powerful kick to the chest, knocking him on the ground. The emperor walked over as Sub-Zero writhed in pain.

"Time for you to die, Lin Kuei assassin." Shao Kahn growled. He formed another hammer of energy and held it up high into air, ready to crush Sub-Zero's head. Suddenly, two waves of kunai blades flew through the air, slamming into Shao Kahn's chest before bouncing off. The emperor turned and looked at the sniper.

"IT'S YOU! TRAITOR!" Shao Kahn screamed as he pointed at Skarlet.


	21. Chapter 21 Die for you

CHAPTER 21

"It is nice to see you too…master." Skarlet replied.

"YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME? AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Shao Kahn growled.

"You created me with the sole purpose of serving you, and killing your enemies. I have been shown that I am much more than that." Skarlet explained.

"YOU WILL BE MUCH LESS! AFTER I DESTROY YOU! Shao Kahn screamed as he created a giant green spear of power, and launched it at her. Skarlet easily ducked the atttack and responded by tossing a blood ball at him. The powerful, crimson projectile smacked into Shao Kahn, making him stumble back a few steps.

"You will pay for that!" Shao Kahn promised.

Sub-Zero got up and saw what had happened. "Skarlet!" he yelled as she rushed to his side and joined him.

"I wasn't about to let you boys do all the dancing up here without me." Skarlet said playfully, keeping her eyes on Shao Kahn. "How's Lord Raiden?" she asked.

Sub-Zero looked over at the thunder god who was still down and out. "Not good." he replied.

The two warrirors took a fighting stance as Shao Kahn advanced towards them.

"We shall take him together." Sub-Zero ordered. "I agree." Skarlet said as she shot in first against her former master, with Sub-Zero close behind.

The two warriors tag teamed Shao Kahn with Skarlet using an all out attack combo on the warlord. She sliced and slashed away at the emperor, who was blocking and stepping back as he evaded. Skarlet connected on a few attacks before ducking, as Sub-Zero shot a beam of ice from behind her. Shao Kahn was caught and frozen as Skarlet slashed him out of the ice block, before he had the chance to break free. The sleek assassin continued her advance as Sub-Zero ice slid in, and began his own combination of attacks. Kuai Liang struck and smashed Shao Kahn with powerful blows and using ice blades to continue pushing the emperor back.

Shao Kahn was absorbing all the punishment the two fighters could produce, when Sub-Zero then ducked, as Skarlet launched a blood ball from behind, smacking Shao Kahn and stunning him, allowing Sub-Zero to continue striking away. Skarlet slid in with a red dash and executed a brutal assault on her former emperor, sending him backwards.

Shao Kahn was on the defensive as the two warriors continued to tag team against him, moving in and out, taking turns attacking the warlord. Shao Kahn grew angry. He grabbed Sub-Zero, picked him up and slammed Skarlet with his body, tossing them both back.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Shao Kahn exclaimed as he pointed at the couple.

The two recovered and decided what to do next. Shao Kahn threw a spinning hammer at them, which Sub-Zero ducked and Skarlet leapt over. She then disappeared in a splash of blood, reappeared and dropped down on Shao Kahn, from above and behind him. Skarlet drove her swords deep into her former master's shoulders as he screamed. Shao Kahn struggled to shake her off, as Sub-Zero ran in and super punched the emperor in the abdomen, causing him to fall backwards. Skarlet back flipped off of Shao Kahn as he crashed to the ground.

The two warriors regrouped as Shao Kahn slowly started to get back up. His anger was now beyond his limits as Sub-Zero and Skarlet had really pissed him off. He charged towards them as Skarlet managed to jump out of the way, while Sub-Zero got caught. Kuai Liang took a shoulder charge that sent him flying back.

"NO!" Skarlet screamed as she jumped down behind Shao Kahn to attack him, but the emperor turned and smacked her away with blunt force. She crash landed and skidded on the floor.

Sub-Zero was up in a heart beat, and blasted an ice beam in Shao Kahn's direction. Shao Kahn formed an energy hammer and used it to deflect Sub-Zero's attack. The ice beam crashed into another building, freezing what it had come into contact with. Shao Kahn then blitzed towards Sub-Zero, knocking him back with a boot to the chest. The Lin Kuei ninja slammed against a wall before falling to the ground.

More kunai blades flew threw the air and bounced off Shao Kahn's helmet. Skarlet had caught the emperor's attention. Shao Kahn turned to face her and formed a powerful green energy spear, as she ran towards him.

The emperor than launched the attack as Skarlet ducked it, still sprinting towards him, Shao Kahn launched another spear, which she flipped over and continued her charge. The warlord then threw a third one, as the sexy assassin ran and leapt over the spear, slicing him hard across the chest before touching the ground. Shao Kahn was taken aback by the attack, but recovered and smashed his former slave with a monster right cross. She fell to the floor.

Shao Kahn quickly formed his hammer and was prepared to crush Skarlet into mush, but Sub-Zero interrupted by tackling the large Outworlder to the ground. Sub-Zero postured up to begin striking Shao Kahn, but the warlord simply grabbed him and threw him to the side. Shao Kahn stood up and grabbed Skarlet, bringing her up to his face and shaking her like a child as he spoke in a deadly tone.

"This is what happens when you betray me." Shao Kahn told Skarlet as he raised his other fist and cocked it back, ready to pulverize the woman into a bloody pulp. She stared straight into his eyes, not fearing death.

A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the emperor in the back, as Shao Kahn jerked forward and dropped Skarlet. He turned around and saw that it was Raiden, barely standing and still holding his palm out toward Shao Kahn, breathing heavy.

"Enough, Shao Kahn! Your fight is with me!" Raiden exclaimed.

Shao Kahn smiled. "So be it." he replied.

He began to stalk towards the thunder god, when Sub-Zero came crashing down on Shao Kahn with a large blade of ice. The emperor fell to his knees as pieces of ice scattered everywhere. Shao Kahn recovered quickly and grabbed Sub-Zero, before smashing his face with a massive head butt, and threw him back.

"THIS ENDS NOW, LIN KUEI!" Shao Kahn said as he formed a massive green energy spear and was preparing to launch it at Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang was getting up slowly, as Skarlet saw that he would not be able to dodge the attack in time. Her heart raced as she blitzed towards Sub-Zero, summoning all the speed in her body to make it to him in time.

Time seemed to slow down as Shao Kahn launched the powerful spear. Skarlet just made it as she shoved Sub-Zero out of the way and instead got struck by the attack, the spear plunging itself through her body, impaling her. She crashed against the roof top wall, before falling to the ground.

"SKARLET! NO!" Sub-Zero screamed in absolute horror as Skarlet had taken the blow for him.

"Hmph. That takes care of her… Traitor." Shao Kahn said to himself as he continued his way towards Lord Raiden.

Sub-Zero ran to Skarlet and held her, as the energy spear dissipated, leaving a large hole in her chest. He pulled her mask down, as blood poured out of her mouth. Her eyes began to flutter.

"No no no no. Keep your eyes open! Stay with me!" Sub-Zero yelled at her. "STAY AWAKE!" he begged. Skarlet could barely keep her eyes open. The blood continued to spill out of her wound, dripping from the front of her chest and out her back.

"Doesn't…look like…I'll get…my rematch…" Skarlet managed to say with a weak smile as she began to fade.

Sub-Zero's chest got heavy. The poor girl had gone through so much suffering and torture, ever since they had met. His frozen heart began to crack.

"Please…stay…" Sub-Zero whispered, trying his best to be strong, as he looked down at her beautiful, dying face.

"…Sorry…ice man…" Skarlet coughed out. "Kuai…" she continued. "…I wanna…tell you… that I lo-" and on the last word, Skarlet's eyes closed, and her head fell back. Her chest did not rise again.

Sub-Zero was in denial as he tried to wake Skarlet and shook her, continuing to call out her name. He got no response. Sub-Zero took one of her swords and sliced his palm, dripping his blood onto her skin. Her body did not absorb it, the blood dripping down her skin and unto the floor.

Sub-Zero could not even mourn properly, as his tears kept freezing. He cried out in pain as his heart of ice had shattered.


	22. Chapter 22 Divine Intervention

CHAPTER 22

Sub-Zero continued to hold Skarlet in his arms, refusing to let go. Kuai Liang no longer cared about Earthrealm's fate. He didn't even care if Shao Kahn killed him the very next moment. All Sub-Zero wanted was just to be reunited with Skarlet. He wished so hard that it had been him, who died. Nothing mattered to Sub-Zero anymore. The past few days have been an emotional ride for Kuai Liang.

He relived the moments he had been through, when he first set eyes on the sleek, sexy assassin, the battles with the menacing Kratos, Cyrax, Ermac, Reptile and his epic confrontation with the one who killed his brother Bi-Han, Scorpion. Sub-Zero also reflected on the emotional fight he had with Noob Saibot, who had once been his brother.

He felt that taking Noob Saibot's life was a mercy kill that was necessary. Sub-Zero wanted to remember his brother with honour, not darkness.

All of that was in the past now, as he had wanted Skarlet to be a part of his future. That was no longer a possibility. Sub-Zero held her lifeless body close to him as he continued to grieve.

Shao Kahn resumed his assault on Lord Raiden, tossing him to the ground.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance…" Shao Kahn declared. "I have won."

Raiden surrendered. "Yes…you have won." he said while on his knees.

"Now, Raiden. Your world ends." Shao Kahn declared, as he lifted his massive hammer ready to deliver the finishing blow to the thunder god. Just then, golden bolts of lightning and power erupted from the skies, crashing down all over Earthrealm. Shao Kahn looked around at the awesome display, as multiple golden dragons descended upon the scene.

The golden dragons surrounded Lord Raiden, and continued to circulate around his body, casting a golden hue around him. All of the thunder god's wounds began to heal as Lord Raiden was restored and empowered. He spoke in a godlike tone.

"You violate our will, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat. Our penalty is clear." the voices of the Elder God's echoed through Lord Raiden's body.

Raiden then blasted a golden beam of power towards Shao Kahn, the force colliding with his torso.

"Muah ha ha ha ha ha" Shao Kahn laughed, unscathed. "An anaemic effort from ineffectual deities. TODAY, I BECOME THE ELDER GOD!" Shao Kahn boasted, as he and Lord Raiden engaged in the most epic battle ever. It was the true battle for Earthrealm.

Lord Raiden charged through the air with blinding speed and tackled Shao Kahn, crashing him into the side of a building. Shao Kahn was taken off guard by Raiden's offensive power. He recovered and looked up at the deity, who was levitating the air, the golden light surrounding his body, shining bright. Lord Raiden then shot down towards Shao Kahn, grabbing him by his armour, and tossing him up a couple hundred feet into the sky. Shao Kahn screamed as he fell and crash landed on the cathedral roof top.

Shao Kahn slowly crawled out of the crater, only to be met with a powerful upper cut that lifted him up into the air. The warlord fell backwards and crashed into a burning wreck of a helicopter, that had been downed previously. Shao Kahn recovered from the flames and looked up at Lord Raiden, who appeared invicible. He formed an energy spear and launched it at Raiden, who stuck out his palm and blasted a golden beam towards the attack. The two projectiles collided and burst in an explosion of power and energy.

Lord Raiden then teleported behind Shao Kahn at the speed of light, and drove his palm into his back. The emperor jerked upwards, as he heard and felt his ribs crack. Blood burst from his mouth as he stumbled forward. Shao Kahn spun around to see that Lord Raiden held his palm up, formed a small ball of electricity-and watched as it shot towards him with lightning speed and smack him in the chest. The small ball exploded with such power that it launched Shao Kahn backwards. The evil emperor crashed into a pile of debris as Lord Raiden continued his advance.

Sub-Zero watched as Lord Raiden dominated the fight. He still held Skarlet in his arms, and although he was certain that Earthrealm would be safe, Sub-Zero knew his heart and soul would be lost forever.

Lord Raiden blasted Shao Kahn with a power beam that sent the warlord flying back. Raiden then teleported behind Shao Kahn as he was sailing through the air and caught him with a powerful elbow that crushed his back. The emperor screamed in agony, as the deity then caught him before he could fall to his death.

Lord Raiden then tossed Shao Kahn onto the cathedral roof top. His body crashed on the scene, several meters from where Sub-Zero held Skarlet. Raiden appeared in a flash of golden light. Shao Kahn struggled to get up as he formed his mighty hammer and was about to make a charge at Lord Raiden, when Sub-Zero stuck his hand out and blasted a beam of ice that froze Shao Kahn's legs in its tracks. Shao Kahn paused to look down at his feet , when the thunder god blasted him with a violent golden power beam that started to disintegrate the evil emperor.

The golden dragons that circulated around Lord Raiden then shot towards Shao Kahn, and started to bite and eat away the warlord. Shao Kahn began to glow in the gold energy as he was being consumed, and was shot up into sky, where he exploded in a burst of golden energy and power. The fight was finally over. The sun started to shine through as it ate away at the clouds.

Sub-Zero continued to look down at Skarlet, his sorrow unwavering. She lay in his arms unmoving, absolutely still and seemingly at peace. Skarlet was impeccably beautiful, even in death. Lord Raiden was at their side. The awesome gold power that emanated from the deity was not enough to pry Sub-Zero's eyes away from Skarlet.

"A product of Shao Kahn's that sacrificed herself for the good of Earthrealm, is a tremendous feat in itself. Nothing short of a miracle. Her courage and valour will not go unrewarded." Lord Raiden said.

"Your feelings for her are much more than you portray them to be. I assure you she feels the same way, if not more." Raiden continued as he held his palm out toward her, and shot a beam of golden light that made her body glow. The power of the Elder Gods coursed through Skarlet, as her wounds were healed and her life was restored.

Sub-Zero's eyes went wide as hope rekindled in his heart. Skarlet opened her eyes and immediately embraced him, holding Sub-Zero so tight that she never, ever wanted to let go. Kuai Liang fiercely hugged her back, finally feeling happiness after a long, long time.

Lord Raiden watched and smiled as the golden hue faded from his body. The power of the Elder Gods had left him. He looked at his amulet as it restored itself. The cracks disappearing. "It is over." Raiden said as he was joined by Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage who had recovered. "But only at gravest of costs. So many are gone. Their light has sunk into the earth. I am responsible for their loss." He said as they walked over to the fallen Liu Kang.

"Come. Let us tend the fallen. Then we must help our realm rebuild. Our work has only just begun." Lord Raiden continued, as he held his hand out toward Liu Kang, and made them all disappear in a flash of blue lightning, leaving Sub-Zero and Skarlet behind.

The two warriors were still embracing, as Skarlet whispered. "Let's not make a habit of this, shall we?"

Sub-Zero let go and the two shared a laugh, smiling at one another like lovers.

* * *

The next morning, Sub-Zero was escorting Skarlet to the portal, which led back to Outworld.

"Are you sure, you cannot stay in Earthrealm? You can begin a new life here. There is nothing for you back in Outworld." he tried to convince her.

"Perhaps one day soon, Lin Kuei. With the right reason and motivation. But for now, I must return to Outworld." Skarlet replied as she smiled.

They stopped as they reached the entrance to the portal. Skarlet turned to Sub-Zero.

"Meet me in Outworld, at the coliseum. The dawn after next." she requested.

Sub-Zero gave a single nod as Skarlet embraced him. She closed her eyes and held him tight. "Do not keep me waiting…and come alone." Skarlet whispered into his ear as she let go and turned towards the portal.

Skarlet turned and looked at Sub-Zero, as she disappeared into the exit and out of sight.


	23. Chapter 23 Rematch

CHAPTER 23

The morning arrived when Sub-Zero was to meet Skarlet in Outworld. He was preparing himself in his living quarters as he finished wrapping his shin guard. He wore his alternate outfit, which was identical to his original one, except in a darker shade of blue. Sub-Zero was ready.

He had no idea what Skarlet had in store for him, but if she requested Sub-Zero's presence, he would be there. Skarlet had saved him more than once, so Sub-Zero owed her at least his life.

Sub-Zero crossed the portal into Ourworld. He journeyed all the way to the coliseum where many events had taken place. It was deserted. There were no signs of life around the once bustling coliseum, but ever since the fall of Shao Kahn, many parts of Outworld were abandoned. Sub-Zero stopped in front of the coliseum and gazed at it.

It seemed like ages ago, when he first stood in front of the large building at the same spot, preparing to fight Scorpion. Sub-Zero made his way through the same dark tunnel, wondering why Skarlet would choose this venue as a meeting spot. His heart began to pump rapidly as he reached the entrance onto the arena floor. The coliseum was large and empty, belonging to the two warriors.

Sub-Zero saw Skarlet, who was standing in the middle of the coliseum, in front of Shao Kahn's throne, with her hands on her hips. She looked absolutely stunning, and just as sexy as he remembered. Skarlet looked refreshed and rejuvenated, exactly like the moment he first met her. She wore a new uniform, identical to her original one. Red, black and very revealing.

Skarlet watched as Sub-Zero approached her. He too, looked fresh and energized, and as handsome as ever. Her knees wanted to buckle.

"You're late…" Skarlet said flatly, her hands still on her hips.

"My apologies. I have no excuse." Sub-Zero replied, his ice cold heart still pounding in his chest.

Skarlet sighed and shook her head. "Well then….shall we?" she offered.

Sub-Zero gave a confused look. "What is it that you request? Why have you summoned me here?" he asked.

"My rematch." Skarlet said simply.

Sub-Zero was surprised as he turned his head to the side. "You still wish to go through with this? Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked.

"Do I ever…" Skarlet replied.

"As you wish…young one." Sub-Zero said, as he smiled and took a fighting stance.

Skarlet did the same. "Do not hold back, Lin Kuei." she smiled.

"Only if you promise to do the same." Sub-Zero answered.

Skarlet made a gesture with her fingers as if to say _'Bring it.'_

Sub-Zero shot forward and tried to grab her. Skarlet used her speed, to duck and dodge around him, shoving Sub-Zero from the back, as he stumbled forward. He turned to look at her.

She gave a smirk that irritated him. Sub-Zero tried to grab her again, increasing his speed, but she evaded him again, slipping behind, and smacking the back of his head as he tripped forward. Sub-Zero spun around again to see her give him a wink. He began to get annoyed as he tried for a third and final time to grab her.

Skarlet was much too fast for his slow advance as she dodged to get behind him again, this time slapping his rear. Kuai Liang faced her as she put her hands on her hips and did a little sway. She also added a kissing gesture from behind her mask. This is infuriated Sub-Zero.

"Is this is a game of yours?" he asked, clearly ticked off due to Skarlet toying with him.

Sub-Zero formed an ice beam and shot it towards her legs, as she leapt over it and jump kicked him in the chest, sending him on his back. Skarlet jumped again to land on top of him, but Sub-Zero burst out of an ice clone, leaving it for her to crash into and freeze. Skarlet, having remembered the move well, as it ended their first fight, disappeared in a splash of blood, reappearing above and behind Sub-Zero, knocking him down with a fist.

"Still too slow, ice man…" Skarlet said, as she walked towards him. Sub-Zero shot a beam of ice at her feet, freezing her legs. He then got up and ran at Skarlet, knocking her back with a shoulder charge. She fell on her behind, as Sub-Zero laughed.

"I have learned to increase my speed, through the battles I've been through." he said with a smile. His icy breath escaping though his mask. Sub-Zero walked towards Skarlet, when out of nowhere, she struck him with a low blow. Kuai Liang folded over from the dirty tactic.

"…And I have gained much more experience from mine." Skarlet replied.

Sub-Zero recovered as he shot in for a double leg take down, and was successful, wrapping his well muscled arms around her shapely legs and putting Skarlet on her back.

He postured up to begin pummelling her into submission, but Skarlet's ground game was as good as her stand up. She easily swept Sub-Zero, put him on his back, and achieved a full mount postion. Skarlet was now on top as she began to rain down strikes on the blue clad ninja.

Sub-Zero used his superior strength to roll her onto her back and take the top. He tried to bring his fist down on her, but she caught his arm and tried to bend it behind his own back, attempting a kimura submission lock. He muscled his way out of it, as Skarlet wrapped her legs around his waist and torque her hips to once again put Sub-Zero on his back and roll on top of him.

Skarlet struck Sub-Zero across the face repeatedly. He tried his best to block the strikes, but she was very accurate. He tried to hip thrust, and shake her off him, but Skarlet's strong legs held him in position. She drew one of her swords out and held it down to his throat. It was over. Sub-Zero lost. Skarlet had won.

"I win." she said, breathing heavy, her chest heaving in a most delicious way. Skarlet continued to hold the blade across his throat. She used her other hand and ripped Sub-Zero's mask off to reveal his gorgeous face.

"Do it…" Sub-Zero said as he stared into Skarlet's deep grey eyes. Sub-Zero was not afraid to die, as had he given Skarlet what she wanted and she prepared to take it all away.


	24. Chapter 24 Kold Blooded Kouple

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

"Oh I will…" Skarlet whispered as she pulled her mask down, revealing her bright red lips.

She lowered her face, and began to kiss Sub-Zero passionately. Kuai Liang's eyes went wide with shock, and then closed slowly as he began to accept what was happening.

The kiss felt better than he imagined it would, and was delicious, as Skarlet's lips were like strawberries.

Sub-Zero could smell the sweet scent of her hair as she continued her intimate assault. His frozen heart had cracked through the ice and was beating rapidly. Skarlet's kissing became violent as she put her weapon down and grabbed him by his head, trying to crush their faces together into one.

Sub-Zero ran his hands all over her slender, firm and tone body. Her skin was so smooth as he glided his palms towards her cute buttocks. He gently squeezed her behind, which made her stop kissing to lightly moan. Skarlet held Sub-Zero's head in her hands as she looked into his stunning blue eyes, straight into his soul. " I love you…" she whispered as she began kissing him again.

"Forgive me…Sub-Zero…but this is what I truly wanted…" Skarlet said in between kisses. She stood up and pulled his face towards her chest, as Kuai Liang buried his face in her breasts and tasted her. Skarlet tossed her head up, closing her eyes from the ecstasy, and exhaled deeply.

Sub-Zero rolled her onto her back and began to kiss and run his tongue from her neck all the way down her body. It felt absolutely delightful, like ice was melting and dripping across her skin. Skarlet felt a cool, but pleasant shiver, as his mouth explored her. There wasn't much for Sub-Zero to remove, as her outfit was already very revealing. Skarlet's red boots stayed on as he removed her loincloth and thong, revealing a very clean and shaved underside.

Sub-Zero placed his face in between her stunning legs as his ice cold tongue found her body. Skarlet rocked from the sensation, the feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The taste was delectable, as she sweeter than sugar itself. Skarlet brought her hand down, clutched Sub-Zero by his black hair, and pulled his head deeper into her crotch, thrusting her hips upward to bury his face in her body.

Sub-Zero furiously lashed his tongue to please Skarlet, as she jerked and groaned in pleasure.

She halted his attack to grab him, before putting him on his back, and climbing on top. Skarlet pulled off his uniform, and made her way down his torso, kissing his rock hard abdominals as she found him. Skarlet was impressed by what she discovered and returned the favor. She took Sub-Zero through different realms as she pleasured him. He clutched her red ponytail as the muscles in his body tensed from the physical affection.

Skarlet stopped her oral assault, and looked up at him with lust in her eyes. She crawled her way up to Sub-Zero, as she then began to lower herself onto his manhood. Sub-Zero stuck his hand out, grabbed, and clutched his uniform, which lay on the floor, as he fully entered his love's body. Skarlet let out a moan of intense pleasure as she took Sub-Zero into her. His cold organ felt absolutely wonderful inside her warm body, as she began to gyrate her hips slowly. The feeling was powerful as Skarlet pushed the pace. Sub-Zero closed his eyes from the experience. He silently thanked Shao Kahn for creating such an incredible woman.

Skarlet continued to grind herself hard into her man, as she still could not believe that what she wanted for so long, was finally happening. It was not a dream, or a fantasy. It was reality, and it all belonged to her. She closed her eyes and groaned as the movement continued.

Sub-Zero placed his hands on her chest, and squeezed. The dual sensation of having him inside her and placing his hands on her breasts, motivated Skarlet, as she rocked him even harder. It felt like the coliseum shook from their love.

It was Sub-Zero's turn as he grabbed Skarlet, and placed her onto her back. He entered and thrust himself up into her, holding her head in his hand while staring into her eyes. Skarlet wrapped her lovely legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Sub-Zero controlled the tempo as he continued to bury himself deeper and deeper into her, never wanting the moment to end.

Skarlet held Sub-Zero's head tight to her chest, as she looked up into the sky. She then thanked the Elder Gods that their union was possible and was very grateful that they had entered each others lives. Skarlet was certain that their love would last and survive through any obstacle. The love making did not stop, as she then wrestled Sub-Zero to retake top position.

Skarlet mounted Sub-Zero and grinded him even harder with fury. Kuai Liang thrust upwards while she gyrated, reaching up higher into her. Skarlet then dug her red nails into his chest, puncturing him. Blood poured out as Sub-Zero grimaced from the pleasant pain. Skarlet then placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking off the blood. The mixed experiences of riding her love and tasting his blood, was enough to send Skarlet into a frenzy, as she aggressively rocked Sub-Zero. Her body began to jerk and contort wildly, as Kuai Liang could not hold back any longer.

Sub-Zero erupted powerfully inside Skarlet, the cold current and multiple pleasures sending her over the top, as she let out a powerful scream, and climaxed in violent passion. The two lovers finished together as Skarlet collapsed onto Sub-Zero's chest. Both of them breathing heavy.

"Wow…I win again…." Skarlet breathed.

Sub-Zero nodded as his icy breath escaped his mouth.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Skarlet returned to Earthrealm with Sub-Zero so they could begin their new life together. She devoted herself to fighting for the forces of good, as Kuai Liang had shown her that she was much more than what she was created to be.

The couple was inseparable. Skarlet could not stand to be apart from Sub-Zero, and he always needed to make sure she was safe. They had been through so much together in a short amount of time, that it did nothing but force them into a close bond.

The two warriors did not care if others thought differently of their union. All that mattered was their everlasting love for each other. They both saved one another, in more ways than one. The two were powerful, dangerous and in love…and that's what made them a 'Kold Blooded Kouple.'

* * *

**Please read my follow up story titled: Kold Blooded Khristmas**


End file.
